


Bride & Fortune

by EverllarkingJoshifer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverllarkingJoshifer/pseuds/EverllarkingJoshifer
Summary: Katniss is a young Indian girl with an overly dramatic mother intent on marrying her daughters off to rich men. Katniss however, is uninterested and it becomes even more apparent when she meets a young CFO by the name of Peeta Mellark. Through mishaps and misunderstanding Katniss and Peeta slowly and grudgingly fall in love. based on Bride and Prejudice.





	1. Misunderstandings and Rudeness

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finally here, mega-aulover is finally one year closer to becoming old and cranky. LOL, jk it's impossible for her to be cranky when she's so freaking cute. Anyways, Honey Boo Bear Happy Birthday. I love you so much and I feel so incredibly proud to call you my friend. I hope this day is wonderful for you. I want you to have the best birthday ever and since you are such an incredible part of this fandom I have decided to write you a fic. Of course none of this would've been any good without the wonderful beta work of norbertsmom. Seriously she is the best. Also I got a beautiful banner done just for this wip, created by the super talented akai-echo.girl is seriously sooooo good it hurts. Now after much torture on my behalf here is your 1st chapter completely dedicated to you. I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s229.photobucket.com/user/TigerRW86/media/Bride%20and%20Fortune.png.html)  
> 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a great fortune, must be in want of a wife." read Prim as she slowly paced back and forth in the room. Her sweet delicate eyes scanning the pages.

"Yeah right, as if any of the boys around here would be interested in getting married," murmured Katniss as she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Prim frowned, "Would you please stop? I'm trying to read, besides it's not like we have anything better to do. Or would you prefer we start getting ready for your marriage proposal?"

Katniss sat up. "No," she conceded as she looked guiltily at her sister's beautiful blue eyes. "It's just, I don't know why mama's so eager to get me married. It's not like it's the 19th century. We're not living the life of Jane Austen." she sighed heavily and flopped back on the bed

Prim closed the book after putting a marker in it and carefully placed it on the nightstand. "Well, it's not the 19th century, but this is India and it's not like living in London." She reached out for her sister's hand in an effort to soothe. "Listen, I'll be there the whole time and if it's any consolation, I really don't think anything will come out of it."

"What does she expect me to do though… Does mama really hope I behave like Amrita Rao in Vivah? All sweetness and gentleness?" Katniss scoffed slightly raising herself on her elbows, her bangles clinked at her wrists. She rolled her eyes when her sister patted her gently on the knee so as to get her to sit up completely.

Prim giggled and got up to open the closet and to pull out a beautiful golden necklace and put it on Katniss' delicate neck. She grabbed the end of the saree and draped it over Katniss, pulling it over her head so as to cover part of her chocolate tresses bringing the end of it to slightly cover part of Katniss' eyes like Madhuri Dixit did so many times in the 90's, " Don't forget submissive," she declared while batting her own light eyelashes dramatically.

Katniss snorted, "Well, she's in for some disappointment since I don't or rather can't act like that. Not even if the guy ends up being Shahid Kapoor."

Prim laughed and shook her head, "I think you don't give yourself the credit that you deserve."

"Prim, I hunt for fun, and I don't even do it the cool way. I do it with a bow and arrow, like bauji taught us," Katniss drawled.

Prim rolled her eyes. "Ok, so you don't do a lot of the things that other girls do. You're not exactly mama's idea of femininity, but you are really good at what you do, at least better than all of us," she said. When she saw Katniss frown and shake her head she made sure to level her eyes to her sister's before continuing, "Kat, you're amazing. I really wish you'd believe me. You have a useful skill and the only thing I can do is embroider and dabble as a nurse every now and then."

Katniss eyes widened, "Primrose, you don't just dabble, you're really good, and for the record you're one of the most likely to land a husband before any of us."

"You seem to forget that there is more to you than you believe. I just wish you would see yourself the way I do." Prim assured as she smiled warmly and tucked a few wayward strands behind Katniss' ear.

"We're not going to get anything done if we continue to talk like this," Katniss interrupted. She could feel a lump forming in her throat and soon the tears would be inevitable.

"You're completely right," replied Prim raising herself up off the ground. "We'll just agree that you're incredible and you can't say anything because then I'll be angry at you."

"But-," tried Katniss.

"But nothing. We have to finish before mama comes here looking for the both of us and we really don't want that," Prim suggested.

"Fine, do I look alright?" Katniss asked as she looked down at the simple green and blue saree her mother had set for her last evening. "Oh, what am I saying? What do I care how I look?" she huffed loudly and stood up from the bed.

"You look beautiful," gushed Prim. Her honey colored tresses ran down her back making it look like liquid gold. She was the most beautiful of the Abernathy bunch. Prim had eyes like amethysts and a smile that would render any man weak at the knees. She was all delicate and poise. Much like their maji had been in her younger years. She was named Primrose for the beautiful flower that sweetly adorned their garden and filled it with a subtle aroma that always made Katniss smile. Of course Prim would never actually admit that she was the favorite, but they all knew it.

"Ugh, I hate this," Katniss said as she ambled over to the vanity and removed the bindi from the mirror and placed it carefully between her eyebrows.

"I know, but what else can we do?" Prim sympathized.

"You could let help me get out of this dratted outfit and let me sneak out the window to meet up with babaji," Katniss suggested.

Prim stared at Katniss humorlessly, "Ha ha, yeah I don't think so. Ma would kill us both and you know it."

"Prim please. You could always say that I ran out and you couldn't stop me," Katniss begged.

Prim folded her arms, "No dice, I can't help you and it's too late already. I can hear our sisters coming."

Katniss heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Of course Glimmer was the loudest with her giggles reaching screeching volumes. Octavia, thankfully, was a little more subdued. Katniss huffed loudly as she reached the door.

"Katniss, beti, Suraj is here," her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Katniss groaned as Prim gently patted her on the back. Katniss opened the door and came face to face with her giggly sisters.

"Oh em gee Kat, I feel so bad for you. He's just…." Glimmer confessed in between fits of giggles and shakes of her head.

Prim walked forward and put her hand up diplomatically, "Okay, alright that's enough. We really don't need her to be more nervous than she already is."

Octavia looked at Katniss sympathetically and shrugged her shoulders. 'Sorry' she mouthed as she walked forward to fix the sari on her head while biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Tavia you really don't need to make things worse. We should leave before mama yells again." scolded Prim.

The girls quickly ushered out of the room closing the door with a click. Glimmer twittered about with descriptions of the boy that was waiting for Katniss, "Kat he's soooo skinny and nerdy. I just feel so bad for you, but not really. He's there with his mum waiting and that lady looks like a dragon. It's almost as if she's breathing down his back. I just don't understand how maji could possibly entertain the idea of him and… well you. You're both so different it hurts. I cannot imagine you ever being rishta'd to him. It's just soooo not right." Katniss didn't know what she expected, but these tidbits of information were proving to be useful and she found herself devising a little plan despite Prim telling Glimmer to shut up.

Katniss stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "Girls, I need you to trust me and go with whatever I say OK?" Katniss conspired despite Prim telling her that she was crazy, while Octavia and Glimmer looked bemused, "- just please go along and you can add anything you want and I'm only asking you to trust me. Please do this for me," she implored her sisters. Octavia and Glimmer giggled and readily agreed partly out of loyalty, but mostly because they were curious about her little plan. However, Prim gave her a sly smile and simply nodded slightly, agreeing to her shenanigan.

Katniss sighed confidently and descended the stairs. When she got to the living room she saw her mother sitting on the couch smiling prettily. Mrs. Abernathy nervously smiled as she approached her daughter as she got up and half dragged her daughter towards her suitor to introduce them. She looked back at her other daughters and frowned at the giggliest of the bunch. Octavia and Glimmer covered their mouths daintily with their hands but their attempts at suppressing their laughter was a major failure. Prim on the other hand glided effortlessly with the poise of a queen in front of her younger sisters. Katniss smiled awkwardly and greeted her would be fiancé and his mother. The severe woman looked Katniss up and down, sizing her up.

Katniss' nostrils flared and her eyes flashed dangerously at the prospect of being critiqued as though she were merchandise. Prim widened her eyes cautiously at her when Katniss looked over her shoulder. Katniss took in a deep breath and turned back to the critical woman. She put her hands together, "Namaste, ma'am," she greeted as she bowed and reluctantly tried to touch her feet at the behest of her mother.

"I am Mrs. Gupta to you, girl," ordered the severe looking woman who sat down slowly as she once again looked at Katniss critically. Mrs. Abernathy smiled hesitantly and pulled Katniss back and sat her down across from the visitors. Katniss glared at her mother and plopped awkwardly onto the sofa. She was shaking so much that she had to hide her fists beneath her dupatta so as to keep from punching the woman in front of her.

Mrs. Abernathy gingerly looked over at her daughter and gave back a small tight smile to the visitors. "Mrs. Gupta, this is my daughter Katniss and behind her are her sisters Primrose, Glimmer, and Octavia. Unfortunately my other daughter Finch is currently studying, but I'm sure she will be here next time." The other woman merely nodded as her eyes scanned over each girl as Mrs. Abernathy pointed them out. The boy who was Katniss' husband-to-be simply sat quietly next to his mother as he shyly looked at Prim. His eyes had not left her face since she flowed softly into the room. He gave a polite and quick smile over to Katniss when she was introduced, but soon turned back to Prim, ignoring the rest. His mouth was slightly open, mesmerized at the vision before him. Prim simply gave him a sweet polite grin and looked down at the floor in a futile effort to make herself invisible.

"This is my only son, Suraj Gupta. I am very interested in seeing him settled with someone respectable who would take care of him as I have done up until now," Mrs. Gupta declared curtly. She looked over at her son and compelled him to greet and introduce himself properly. He smiled and did so shyly, but his mother interrupted him, "Louder Suraj, we can't hear you," she preached. Suraj, turning crimson, smiled timidly and warbled about louder. Katniss looked kindly at him, feeling sorry for him. Dealing with someone like Mrs. Gupta could not be easy and she thanked god for the fact that her mother was not like the woman currently looking intensely at her son.

"Beti, why don't you go to the kitchen and get the chai and then we can talk about all of your hobbies," she turned over to look at her other daughter, "Prim dear why don't you go and help her," added Mrs. Abernathy so as to quell the tension in the room. Katniss smiled and nodded her head. She stood up and walked to the kitchen closely followed by her second sister. Once Katniss stepped a single foot into the kitchen she huffed out loudly and rolled her eyes. She wrenched her saree off her head letting the end hang loosely on her shoulder. "That woman is a nightmare. How dare she look at me like that? You'd think she was out buying some vegetables in the market."

Prim snorted, " Katniss I agree she's not a very nice lady but she's only trying to find a good bride for her son. Who knows, maybe she's as nervous as her son and she shows it in a different way."

"No, that woman is not nervous. She's a judgmental, mad woman. I cannot possibly imagine myself being married into that family. I'd be as miserable as that poor son of hers," Katniss declared pointing to the doorway. "Besides, it's not like Suraj is interested in me in the least. He's barely looking at me. His eyes are glued to you. Not that I blame him or really care, but you'd think that if he was looking to marry me he'd at least have some interest."

"True, I did ask maji to allow me to not be present but she wouldn't hear of it and so now here we are," Prim replied. "Now let's get to preparing the tea. We can't take too long or they'll begin to wonder."

"Ugh, okay fine. We wouldn't want the dragon to suspect that I wasn't perfect after all," Katniss replied sarcastically while her sister's tinkling laughter filled the kitchen making Katniss laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Soon the girls reappeared in the living room. Prim carried a platter of biscuits, and Katniss wavered next to her, balancing the tray full of cups and the pot of tea along with the sugar bowl and creamer. The fine china clinked precariously on the tray as Katniss' arms began to tremble under the heavy weight. She walked over to her mother's side and set the tray down loudly causing Mrs. Gupta to jump and Mrs. Abernathy to lunge forward. Katniss exhaled loudly and sat back down next to her mother. Prim on the other hand walked over quietly and daintily set the platter down. She smiled at Mrs. Gupta and walked silently to stand behind her mother. Mrs. Gupta gave Prim a small tight smile. Katniss supposed that that was possibly the best reaction she was ever going to see from that woman, but then again she didn't care.

Meanwhile Glimmer and Octavia burst into fits of giggles that rendered them red despite the warning looks they got from their mother. It was, unfortunately, quite impossible for them to stop as both girls were in a state of utter apoplexy in their effort to mollify their fits of laughter. "So, tell them, Katniss." said Mrs. Abernathy said, trying to return to the previous conversation.

"Tell them what?" asked Katniss.

"Tell them about your hobbies," advised her mother.

Katniss sat there contemplating her answers. "I like to hunt," she offered.

"Hunt?" Inquired Mrs. Gupta.

"Yes, I do so with bauji very often," Katniss confirmed.

"She also loves kabadi," added Glimmer.

"Kabadi? You like wrestling?" wondered Suraj loudly, his eyes turning wide.

"No, Katniss like to read. She's quite an accomplished reader and she can cook," suggested Mrs. Abernathy giving Katniss a warning look. She turned to look at Glimmer, "and you're not helping, so please keep quiet."

Mrs. Gupta sipped her tea nervously. She looked as though she was rethinking her earlier assumptions and highly regretting them so.

"Archery is my favorite sport. I usually go out with buaji and catch our meals. I know about plants too. Of course, I do have to get quite dirty when doing them, since as I am practically crawling on the ground." Katniss added making her mother squeak with indignation. "There's nothing quite like dismembering and skinning your own kill," she added, further making Mrs. Gupta turn paper white. The poor woman looked on the verge of fainting.

Suraj bit his lips tightly and looked gleefully at Katniss, understanding what her game plan was all along. Mrs. Abernathy interrupted the discourse and suggested that Suraj and Katniss go out to the patio accompanied by Prim, of course, so that they may get to know each other better. Mrs. Gupta was about to say no when Suraj urged that it was necessary if he was to choose the woman that he would get to spend his life with. Mrs. Gupta obliged reluctantly and Katniss and Suraj walked together with Prim following a few paces behind.

Suraj let out a roar of laughter and doubled over holding his sides for support, "You're a bloody genius!" He declared once his laughter died down. Katniss smiled honestly for the first time that day. "How did you know your rather odd hobbies would turn my mother off this marriage?" he asked as he sat down on a bench.

"I didn't," Katniss affirmed as she sat next to him. Prim walked towards the bushel of roses and contemplated them happily.

"Well it worked," Suraj replied earnestly. "I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but I am not ready to marry you or anyone really. I want to be able to experience an actual relationship. I know that this whole arranged marriage thing has been done for years but it just isn't for me," he confessed.

Katniss let out a loud sigh of relief, "Oh thank god. I'm sorry but I don't want to rishta you either."

Suraj looked at her seriously, "So, what do we do now? How do we let our mothers down easily?"

Katniss looked up at the sky thoughtfully and scratched her chin, "Blame it on me," she said. "Just tell your mum that we're too incompatible."

"You don't mind?" Suraj asked.

Katniss shook her head while grinning at him, "No,I'll be fine. My mum may be a bit dramatic, but I suspect yours would take it far too personal if it was the other way around. Besides, my dad was very much against this whole arranged marriage thing, so I'll be fine. Mum may stop talking to me for a few days, but that's the worst I can expect."

Suraj looked at her and grinned gratefully. "Thank you. You're right, mum would over-react if it was you rejecting me. She likes to think the sun shines out of my arse. Of course, father doesn't, but I guess one of them had to be the realist, right?" Both parties rose from the bench in the patio and walked back into the house. "By the way, is your sister dating anyone?" Suraj asked, tilting his head toward Prim.

Katniss looked back at Prim walking discreetly behind them and shook her head, "No, but she's not looking to date anyone at the moment either."

Suraj nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, it was worth a shot. Now, let's go into battle," he declared as they walked back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is just too much!" declared Mrs. Abernathy as she put her hand to her forehead, "I brought you a perfectly good young man to the house for what would've been a good match and you go and blunder it."

"Good match mum? We couldn't have been more different!" Katniss pointed out.

"He was of a good family with quite a bit of money and you could've easily been taken care of," Mrs. Abernathy nagged. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm difficult, mum? How about that woman?" Katniss said pointing to the main door. "She was impossible and you'd think she was out on the market buying chickpeas with the way she looked at me. I'm the one who's offended and you don't even care, because all you care about is how richly you marry us off," Katniss argued. "Besides, why is it me that has to be married off first when I don't want to. Why haven't you tried to marry Prim off. You would've had a much more pleasant time doing so with her."

Mrs. Abernathy pinched the bridge of her nose, "Katniss I have only daughters and marrying you girls off into a good family would take a big weight off our shoulders. We wouldn't have to worry about your well being once we're dead seeing as that could be occurring anytime soon. You're close to your thirties and I'm getting more nervous by the year. Don't you understand?"

"No, mum I don't. We're women, not invalids. We can work and we can take care of ourselves. As a matter of fact, we already do, I help papa with running the farm and I'm really good at it. We each have our own skill besides attracting men," Katniss retorted.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I am trying my best to keep you girls happy in a house like this one," Mrs. Abernathy exaggerated. She turned to Glimmer when the girl began to cough. "And you, I do not appreciate you helping your sister with whatever scheme she must've come up with. If you have nothing helpful to provide then I want you to keep quiet, do you understand?" Glimmer stood ramrod and nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you girls!"

"Do what?" Mr. Abernathy said, walking into the house. Mrs. Abernathy told him the sad tale and he merely doubled over with laughter. His big booming voice enveloping the house.

"Oh stop it Haymitch, it's not funny," chastised Mrs. Abernathy. Mr. Abernathy simply smiled and winked at Katniss, making her smile. "I cannot believe you're encouraging her," said Mrs. Abernathy once she noticed the exchange.

"Oh Relax Effie. We're just having fun, and for your information I never liked that Gupta woman. Far too high and mighty for her own good." Mr. Abernathy scoffed.

Suddenly Finch walked in with books in hand,"What's going on?"

Mr. Abernathy looked back at his daughter. "Don't ask," he said before his wife went into yet another nagging tirade.

Finch shrugged and placed her books on the coffee table, making their mother tsk dramatically. Finch raised her eyebrows and and sat on the floor next to her books. "Oh by the way, I heard that a Mr. Thresh Bingley was on his way here for Aditi's wedding."

Mrs. Abernathy instantly brightened, "A Mr. Bingley you say?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" asked Finch.

"Not personally, but I know of him. He is the most successful barristers in England and he's currently single," exclaimed Mrs. Abernathy. "Oh you girls are in luck. We're sure to catch his eye after all." She turned to Katniss, "You're right dear, if I keep trying to force a marriage with you we'll never get anywhere. We might as well concentrate on your other sisters. Especially you, my beautiful Primrose." She walked over to Prim and held her hand affectionately.

Katniss was hurt. Sure, she was no spring chicken, but neither was she ugly or un-marriageable. She just didn't want to be forced into the most important decision of her life. Besides, it's not like they were starving. They lived pretty decently but her ambitious mother knew no bounds. Thankfully babaji interrupted, "That is not the way to make a point Mrs. Abernathy. You don't need to make Katniss feel as though she has an expiration date. Besides, we are not selling our daughters to the highest bidder," he chastised.

Mrs, Abernathy waved her hand carelessly, "Oh Katniss knows what I mean. Don't you, dear?" Katniss nodded quietly, "See? No harm done." Mrs. Abernathy assured as she walked away, making plans and twittering about the kinds of clothes the girls were to wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss was back in her room contemplating her hunting boots and wondering if she was, in fact, too old to be considered marriage material. Perhaps she was. It wasn't the fact that no one would want her that bothered her, but it was the fact that she would never experience the joy of having children. It was probably for the best, since raising any child up in a world with this many expectations sounded frightening. Worse if the child happened to be a girl. No, she didn't need to put that kind of pressure on anyone.

She decided to put on her hunting gear so as to clear her mind of marriage and the whole messy ordeal when she heard a knock. Bauji looked at Katniss expectantly and waited for her to allow him entrance. When she nodded, he walked in and sat down next to his daughter.

"Katniss, I don't want you to think that what you're mother says is what she means. She's just stressed and she's worried about your future. She just tends to put her foot in her mouth quite often. You know how she can be," he soothed. Katniss nodded and reassured her father that she was alright, that she understood perfectly. She didn't want to worry him further with her doubts, so she kept them to herself. He smiled kindly at her and ran his hand down her braid gently, "Well, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything was alright."

"I'm fine, baba," Katniss reassured.

Her father looked down at her hunting boots and suggested going out to the field to hunt for some ducks for dinner. Katniss readily agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed and after much deliberating and careful planning on her mother's part and much of the same thing on the bride's side, the day of the engagement had arrived. Mrs. Abernathy was in an uproar with the preparations for the girls. She nearly had a heart attack when Glimmer and Octavia both showed up in front of her in skimpy saree, "Arre girls, where did you get these? Where is the salwar kameez I set apart for you two?"

"Oh mama, these are killing. It's what everyone is wearing in Bombay these days," Glimmer cried while Octavia checked herself in the mirror, moving an errant curl into place.

"But we want all the boys to look at your face, not your mummies," sputtered Mrs. Abernathy. "Now go and change, and I don't want to hear another word," she cautioned just as Glimmer was about to protest. The girls grunted angrily and stomped back up the stairs.

Finch walked down the stairs shaking her head in disappointment, "I told them, mama. I told them you wouldn't approve," she said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Soon all the girls were ready and they were on the way to Aditi's family bungalow. Mr. Abernathy tried so hard to cheer up Glimmer. "Oh chill, papa and let me fix my dupatta." she answered grumpily as she walked towards the festivities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss walked in and looked around at the beautiful colors surrounding the house. The garlands of flowers hung from the ceiling and doorways. All the gorgeous blends of pinks, purples, green and blues gave such a contrast to the beautiful flowers that emitted the most pleasant aromas. It was really quite striking. Her mother quickly sat next to Mrs. Cartwright. Next to her was Delly, Katniss' best friend. They both laughed warmly as they hugged. Katniss greeted Mrs. Cartwright, "Namaste, aunty." She turned to her mother, "Mama we'll go and see the bride okay?" Mrs. Cartwright told them not to take too long and the girls went to meet with Aditi.

Aditi stood in front of a big oval mirror, her pretty reflection smiling shyly. She turned to look at her old high school friends walking into the room, her smile widening as both Katniss and Delly walked towards her. All three girls squealed as they embraced each other.

"You look so beautiful!" Katniss gushed while Delly nodded vigorously.

Aditi blushed as she shyly covered her face with her sari. Delly rolled her eyes and pulled the sari out of her hands. "Oh stop it. Don't start acting like the shy Indian bride we know you not to be."

Aditi scoffed indignantly. " I am too!" she chided. She laughed and shook her head, "God, I'm so nervous."

"So don't get married. You can back out, you know, there's still time!" Katniss joked.

Delly pushed Katniss over and took Aditi's hand as she mock frowned at Katniss." Shut up, you really don't need to make her more nervous. Look at her, her nerves are frayed enough already," she scolded Katniss.

"You're right," Katniss said looking at Delly. She turned to look at her other friend, "I'm sorry Aditi. I was just joking."

Aditi sighed. "Guys, chill it's alright. I'm not really nervous because of the groom, he's nice, so's his family. I'm nervous because I'm wondering whether I'll be a good wife and whether my family will be alright without me since Raj and I will be living in New Jersey. I just want to make sure everything will be in order because I can't bear to think I'll be leaving things unfinished here. Besides, even though I've met Raj a handful of times he seems sweet, kind and he makes me laugh. We get along really well and I feel like I'm ready to take this step. Of course it's not the way I pictured it would be happening, but I'm not miserable about the outcome. Maybe it'll turn out for the best, at least I hope it does."

"Well, if your family is your main worry then Katniss and I promise to keep an eye out on them for you. We'll make sure that they are happy and at the slightest problem we'll contact you. We already know where you'll be living anyway and I'm sure you'll give us your number as soon as you get installed in Jersey," Delly comforted.

Katniss nodded. "Also if you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask. We're here for you. We want as much feedback from your end, okay? We want to make sure you're happy too. So please make sure to call us as often as possible and if Raj acts naughty we'll make sure to set him straight."

"How would you even do that?" Aditi questioned.

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out," Katniss answered.

Delly went over to talk to the other girls in the room and Aditi reached for Katniss' hand. "Katniss you should leave too, you know? The guys here are only interested in in marrying rich girls. You know there's nothing for you here."

"I couldn't do that to baba, he needs me," Katniss replied as she helped her friend with her jewelry.

"Well Raj's friend is her and he's looking for a girl too, you know?" conspired Aditi. Katniss simply chuckled and continued to help her friend prepare.

—

Peeta looked around the streets as the rickshaw drove them to what was supposed to be the best hotel in Amritsar. The air was hot and muggy and he couldn't wait to get into his room for a moment of silence. Everyone around him seemed to yell within an inch of his ear. He was quite sure he'd lost at least a tiny bit of his hearing. The streets were busy as the driver slowly maneuvered through the narrow streets and Peeta leaned his head out a bit to get a good view. The house was quite beautiful in its simplicity. So many colors surrounded him wherever he went. The aroma of different spices threatened to make him sneeze. "Jesus Thresh, where have you brought me?" he asked looking at his friend incredulously. Thresh looked over at him and laughed while his sister Johanna swatted at something. Her sour expression marring what would normally be a beautiful face.

Once inside, Peeta closed the window drowning out the noisy atmosphere and turned on the air conditioner. The cool air blew at his face and then it stopped. Peeta frowned and slapped the side of the machine. Still nothing, he tried unplugging and plugging it back in, and he tried pushing various buttons without success. Peeta groaned and he opened the window back up. He used the hotel phone to call the front desk.

While he waited for the repair man he decided to take out his laptop. He sat on the bed and looked through his emails, Carl promised to keep him updated on the schematics for the room redecorations. Running a hotel in California was never been easy but it was made less so with the infernal heat that was currently driving him crazy. He flapped at his shirt in the attempts to cool himself until he heard a knock on the door. He gently placed his laptop on the bed and got up to answer it. The repair man was standing there with a brand new air conditioner. A front desk employee popped out from behind the repairman and apologized profusely for the malfunctions in the room. Peeta stepped aside and let the men in. The repair man got to work as the front desk worker explained that they would take only a short time since it was just about changing the dratted machine. Peeta got back to his work when again he heard a knock, "Come in," he yelled.

Thresh walked in, "What happened here?"

"AC broke," Peeta replied.

"Oh OK, well I'm here because Johanna and I are going out for some drinks. Wanna join us?" Thresh offered.

"Nah, I think I'm good for now, I wanna make sure things are in order and I still have to email Carl about the rooms," Peeta answered.

"Would you please just put down your laptop and come and have fun? That's why we came here. This is supposed to be a mini vacation and how can we have a vacation if you're still working?" Thresh complained.

"I have to get this done Thresh, but if it makes you feel any better it's only the first day and I'm pretty tired from the flight. You guys go on and have fun, I need to rest and tomorrow we can have the time of our lives at your friend's wedding," Peeta suggested.

Thresh shook his head and grudgingly accepted. "Fine, but we're definitely on for tomorrow. I gotta go. Johanna is going to murder me if I make her wait any longer. Try to rest and I'll see you later."

Peeta nodded and got back to work.

The next day he wrestled with the damned pants that Thresh made him buy. No matter how tight he tied them, the strings came undone and left him pants-less which only served to embarrass him. Thankfully Thresh helped him and Peeta was sure he would be ok. As least, that's what he thought when he walked into the large white dance room covered in flowers and various colorful fabrics. He had to admit this was far more festive than he was accustomed to in LA. Not that he didn't like it, as a matter of fact, he thought it was better than back home. When his eyes grew used to the beauty and sweet aroma of the room he looked around at the women occupying the various seats. "Is it just me or is every woman above 50 giving you the eye?" he asked as he looked at his friend.

"Oh please Peeta, all of these women are basically wetting themselves to get an opportunity to talk to him and introduce him to their daughters," remarked Johanna. She looked around disinterested, "Can we leave yet?"

"Jo, I'm his best man, we can't just leave like that," Thresh retorted.

"It's 10 am in LA right now. I wouldn't mind getting back to the hotel a little early and get some work done," Peeta suggested.

Thresh sighed and rolled his eyes, "Would you please stop working just this once and enjoy yourself?" He turned to look at his sister, "You stop being a party pooper and enjoy the festivities. It's not usual that we come here and experience something like this," he said and sipped his drink.

A man in a white turban passed by with a platter of chicken and toothpicks on the side. Peeta picked one up and examined it. He looked over to Thresh, "Hey are you sure this is safe to eat, I don't want to be getting Delhi belly on my second day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss walked out of the room with Aditi in front and smiled, "This looks beautiful Adi. Your mom did well."

Aditi nodded her head and smiled as she drew her dupatta closer to her face, "Yes, It's gorgeous. Mama always outdoes herself. I want to check out the boys first. She walked the girls over and looked down the balcony and and smiled at the unaware guests. She pointed out to the guests and discreetly commented about them, "That is Thresh Bingley and his sister Johanna," she told Katniss.

"Who's the guy next to him?" asked Katniss pointing out to the stocky blond man standing next to the dark imposing figure.

"That's Peeta Mellark. He's the CFO of a big chain of hotels in LA," Aditi replied.

"He looks miserable, poor soul," commented Delly.

"Miserable he may look, but he's definitely not poor," Aditi countered. In that moment, her mother walked by and urged her to walk down to meet her groom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta was just into his third bite of mystery food when the drums began to bang loudly. He jumped and covered his ears, "What is that?"

Johanna got closer to him, "I don't know but it sure is loud."

Thresh laughed and walked his invitees forward. "This is great, this is where the boys and girls get to see each other for the first time." he said pointing up towards the balcony.

Peeta looked around at the beautiful women descending the stairs when a pair of the most beautiful gray eyes caught his attention. He was mesmerized. The woman walking towards him with the bride was a vision. Her smile was sweet and gentle, but honest. He couldn't find a trace of deceit in her features. Her eyes glittered like shining stars. She looked over at him and gave him a polite smile, and Peeta felt his heart soar. It wasn't until he saw her dancing with the rest of the girls that he was rendered irrevocably gone. He walked around and admired the way her features gave off a sense of uninhibited freedom that Peeta had yet to experience or see in any other girls, for that matter. His heart sped up and his palms began to sweat. Her face was alight with joy and Peeta could only stare. It wasn't until someone pulled him towards her to dance. He tried to object but she was already reaching for his hands to teach him the simple twirl. She smiled hesitantly and dried his sweat off her palms on her kurta. He smiled at her when the dance finished and gingerly walked away without another word. He went to a corner of the room and tried to adjust his slipping pants when Thresh came by and asked what he was doing. "My drawstring keeps coming undone," Peeta explained. An older man walked by and tried to help him along with his friend. "I mean, why don't we just alert the media," he said as Johanna laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss frowned at the blond man's back and walked toward her sister. She was relaxing by the refreshment area with Prim and her parents when she saw Mr. Bingley walking their way. Along came the the odious blond man with the beautiful blue eyes and long lashes. No, his eyes were decidedly not beautiful. She couldn't afford to think of him in that manner when he had slighted her not long ago. She grinned and greeted the trio.

"Hello, my name is Thresh Bingley. This is my sister Johanna and my friend Peeta Mellark," said the tall dark handsome man as he pointed to each person.

Mr. Abernathy returned the introduction, "My other daughters, Octavia, Glimmer, and Finch are off somewhere unfortunately, but I'm sure you will meet them soon," he said.

Thresh got closer and pursued some idle chit chat. However, his eyes never seem to stray off of Prim's face for long. Anyone around could tell that he was very much attracted to her. He walked toward Prim and asked her to dance all the while looking at Mr. Abernathy for approval, which was easily given."Peeta, why don't you ask Katniss to dance?" he suggested.

Peeta blinked rapidly. "Uh no thanks, I have to get back to the hotel to do some work. I'm sorry," he said as he tried to keep his pants from sliding down.

"It's okay really, I can teach you if you'd like. It's easier than you think," Katniss offered.

"No, I really can't. Maybe next time," Peeta said and walked away once again gripping the waistband of his pants in hand.

Her father frowned and her mother tsked, "Who does he think he is? What does he think? We're not good enough for him just because he's rich?"

The rest of the night had been pure torture with Octavia and Glimmer running around like errant children. Finch tried to read a poem that no one seemed to be interested in hearing at the moment. It only lead to Finch throwing herself into her father's arms while crying uncontrollably. She suspected her mother was on a mission to further embarrass her when she said, "Oh it's really nice to see you Mr. Bingley. Don't you think My Prim is looking beautiful?"

Katniss wanted so badly to disappear when her mother continued on, "She's really not just all beauty you know, she's very smart too. Reads a lot." Prim looked down and turned crimson at their mother's words, "It's so funny that Prim being only my second one had to be the beautiful one when My Finch who is one of my youngest is the more bookish one."

"Mama!" Katniss interrupted.

"What? It's true. I mean I love all my girls, of course, but I am not blind to their faults," replied Mrs. Abernathy.

How Katniss wished her father hadn't gone out for a smoke break. The others looked utterly uncomfortable at the confession but her mother only continued on, "Although really it had been Prim who had caught the eye of many suitors. I thought one of them would propose at some point seeing as how enamored he was with her. He even wrote her poetry. Nothing beyond that happened, however he did write her some very pretty verses."

It was all too much really to take in. Katniss had never been more thankful to Delly when she pulled her away for a private conversation. Both girls sat comfortably in the corner of a room when she heard Thresh speaking.

"Prim is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Thresh said.

"I think she's the only beautiful girl in this party," replied Peeta.

"I think her sister Katniss is very pretty too," Thresh commented.

"Yeah, she's pretty, but not enough to call my attention. She frowns too much," answered Peeta.

Katniss felt the heat rise and her blood boil. Who did this man think she was, that he would judge her so harshly? How dared he? Delly covered her mouth in order to silence her surprised gasp and looked at a red shaking Katniss.

Their conversation quickly turned to jokes. Katniss and Delly walked towards a quieter spot, "I cannot believe he said that!" Delly exclaimed.

"It's alright. If he actually liked me I'd be forced to talk to him," Katniss replied and Delly laughed.

Unfortunately Katniss quickly found out that she did in fact have to talk to Peeta, or rather listen to him.

"I'm not a very good reader unfortunately," said Thresh. "I mean, I can read but I-I-I."

"I just can't seem to find enough time to read. There's always so much to do," replied Prim.

"Yes, that's what I mean," exhaled Thresh.

"I love a good book too, but I don't like poetry too much. It's far too short and confusing. Kills all notion of romanticism," Katniss input.

"I thought poetry was the food of love," Peeta remarked.

"No, I think it's far too cheesy and most girls buy the romantic mumbo jumbo too much. It confuses our ideals. If a guy reads a poem to me all forms of inclination are killed on the spot," Katniss replied.

"So what do you say would be the best thing to encourage affection?" asked Peeta.

"I would say dancing is the best thing," Katniss replied looking deeply into his azure eyes, "Even if your partner frowns too much."

Peeta's golden brows raised as his long lashed eyes widened. Thresh began to cough violently and even her sister covered her mouth with her hands in order to cover her smile. Katniss took a deep breath and walked away. A satisfied smile etched on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Prim brushed her hair slowly as she shared her thoughts about the evening, "Thresh is so kind and sweet. I like him a lot," she said as her eyes filled with hope. "I can't believe Peeta said those things about you, though."

"It's ok, I really would've forgiven him for his vanity and pride had he not hurt mine," Katniss replied.

Prim put her brush down and sat on the bed, " There's something I don't understand though, If Peeta was so bad, how could Thresh be his friend?"

"Stranger things have happened before Prim," Katniss replied.

"I don't know Kat, maybe you got him all wrong. Maybe you just need to get to know him better," Prim added.

"I'm not interested in getting to know him better, besides, even if I did, maji burned that bridge with her conversation along with our sister's antics," Katniss said. "It's all for the best really, I mean I'd be pushed toward him and honestly I don't want to marry for the sake of it. If I do marry, I want it to be for love. If any guy were interested in me at all or in love, for that matter, he'd have to be pretty amazing for me to go with him and leave my family behind." She sat and pulled a pillow on her lap. "Even if I don't marry ever, I'll be happy, because then I'd feel alright for not caving to the usual pressures we're subjected to."

"Oh shut up. One day a guy will catch your eye and you will have to watch your tongue," Prim replied as she threw a pillow at her sister.

Katniss laughed and stuck her tongue out at her sister once she pulled the pillow off her face. "I could never relinquish my bow and arrow."

"For the right guy you would." insisted Prim

"The right guy wouldn't ask me to." replied Katniss. She pulled back the covers and snuggled inside,"Let's go to sleep. This day has been exhausting."

Prim chuckled and turned her light off as she lied on the bed opposite Katniss' while Katniss turned the light off and nuzzled into her covers. No matter how many times she tossed and turned she could not forget the crystal blue eyes of Mr. Mellark and it unsettled her. She couldn't find him attractive. She shouldn't. That would be most inconvenient.


	2. Of Pride and Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. I am back yet again with another chapter of what I hope is an interesting story for you all. First of all I would like to thank all of you wonderful and amazing people who have been so kind as to leave a review. Ya'll have made my heart glow with happiness. I'm sorry for not having written in so long, but mental illness was making it nearly impossible and I truly didn't want to hand in a mediocre chapter for the sake of writing. I have a motto you see, it goes: I either do things well or I don't do them at all. Anywaym thank you all for being so incredibly patient and I promise I will try my damnest to push out chapters as consistently as I can. I would also love to thank my wonderful beta titaniafics who has been so incredibly patient and helpful. To @akai-echo for this amazingly beautiful banner. I would like to thank mega-aulover and papofglencoe for being my cheerleaders and my wonderful husband who is my number one fan. Hopefully you all like this chapter!
> 
> disclaimer: None of this belongs to me at all. I was inspired by Bride and prejudice, bollywood, and Suzanne Collins who is a goddess!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s229.photobucket.com/user/TigerRW86/media/Bride%20and%20Fortune.png.html)  
> 

Katniss was ready to tear her hair out. It had been days and all her mother seem to want to talk about was the engagement party and Prim's apparent success at capturing the attention of the dashing Mr. Bingley.

"And then he danced for the third time with Prim." her mother commented wistfully while placing dinner in front of her family. She sighed dramatically while her father turned the page of the newspaper covering his face and grunted once to answer his wife.

Mrs. Abernathy frowned whilst loudly dropping the plate of hot parathas in the middle of the table and cleared her throat in order to get her husband's attention. Mr. Abernathy lowered his hands in order to look at his wife, "Yes?" he drawled glaring sternly through his reading glasses.

"Haven't you been listening?" stressed Mrs. Abernathy, causing her daughters to roll their eyes, all except for Prim.

Mr. Abernathy sighed closing his newspaper and folding it up to place next to him on the dinner table, "Of course I was listening, dear. I've been listening to you for the past few days. One can only comment so much since you have been relaying the events so meticulously ever since we got back from the party." He looked over at a smiling Prim and she returned the gesture." We've talked of nothing else for days and I'm beginning to get tired."

"Tired? How could you possibly be tired about your daughter's good fortune?" Mrs. Abernathy replied.

Mr. Abernathy took off his glasses and placed them upon the newspaper, "I'm not tired of seeing Prim happy. I could never be tired of that, but you, dear, have been driving me mad with talks about Mr. Bingley." he picked up his fork and began to to mix the curry with his rice, "I agree he's a pleasant sort of fellow but I hardly believe he deserves to be spoken of so often." He brought his food to his mouth and began to savor the spicy concoction.

"Not spoken of so often?" sputtered Mrs. Abernathy, horrified. She groaned loudly and sat next to her husband. She moved her fork around the plate with disinterest and sulked. "Mr. Bingley is more than a pleasant fellow. He is smart, kind, and at least he likes to dance. Besides, no one says anything to you when you drone on about your infernal cricket games."

"That's because cricket is actually fun to watch." replied Mr. Abernathy impishly, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Katniss lowered her head and bit her bottom lip in order to keep from laughing. Her father always loved to tease. He once told her he found it endearing when he saw her mother flustered, but of course she was never allowed to reveal the secret. She looked around at her sisters, all whom were currently biting their lips in order to suppress their mirth, although unsuccessfully.

"Well I happen to think it's quite boring," muttered Mrs. Abernathy. "Besides, how many young ladies around here could even say that they've met any rich man, let alone had the good luck to enrapture them so quickly? Why, it's practically impossible!" She looked around the table, searching for any form of support.

Finch put her glass of juice down, "Well, statistically speaking, meeting anyone like Mr. Bingley or Mr. Mellark is very rare around these parts. At least not the sort of men who have the level of success those two have."

Mrs. Abernathy squeaked happily and looked at her husband with wide eyes as if trying to convince him that what Finch had relayed was more than proof enough for him to march down to Mr. Bingley's house and declare a wedding, "See?" she looked down at her bespectacled daughter and smiled gratefully.

"Rich men do not equal perfection. I don't know how you even came up with so many attributes for a man you've only met one night," Mr. Abernathy concluded.

"Haymitch, you've met him too and you know I'm right. He had a smile for everyone who crossed his path, no matter whether they were old, young, rich or poor. He was smart enough to notice our Prim's beauty and he attempted to dance to our music very well for a first time." Mrs. Abernathy urged. "If he hadn't been around with that audaciously proud friend of his, the night would have been perfect."

"Ah, so you do agree he's not perfect?" asked Mr. Abernathy.

Mrs. Abernathy gulped abruptly. "Well yes, obviously he's not exactly a good judge of character but that just shows you how open minded and tolerant he can be."

"My god, woman! You're unshakable!" exclaimed Mr. Abernathy.

"It's not like Mr. Bingley comes from a bad family with money. His sister was very sweet too, although she doesn't speak much." Observed Mrs. Abernathy.

Mr. Abernathy smiled, "I think you're looking at all of this through rose-colored glasses."

"Well wouldn't you?" questioned his wife. "I just think it's important to grasp every opportunity we are presented with. It's not like we have a lot of time anyway. When you die, which may be, in fact, soon, our daughters will be left with no one to look out for them. Who's to say how they'll survive without much to be inherited?"

"I'm only in my sixties. I hardly believe I'll be dying tomorrow, " answered Mr. Abernathy. "And to answer your question, I think our daughters will be fine. They are more than capable of looking after themselves. They're well educated, strong, young and can handle anything that comes their way."

Mrs. Abernathy looked like she had just been given a preposterous idea. Katniss, on the other hand, agreed with her father. She had told her mother the same thing countless times but it only fell on deaf ears. She was proud to know that at least her father believed in her.

"Effie, our girls will be fine. They have each other to lean on during difficult times. I think your fears are highly unnecessary." Mr. Abernathy said. "Now can I please enjoy the rest of my meal without any more talk of Mr. Bingley?"

Mrs. Abernathy sat stock still with arms crossed and food forgotten before her. She fumed silently for a few seconds until she couldn't take it any longer and left the table abruptly. Her husband merely shrugged and continued on eating while his daughters sat quietly. Prim looked like she wanted to go to her mother in order to comfort her but she knew it would be useless. When Effie Abernathy was angry, there was no power on earth that would pull her out of her stupor except for her husband, who currently didn't look like he was interested in doing much about the matter.

Katniss watched her mother stomping her way to the garden and resumed her meal, thankful that for at least one night, she would not be hearing of Mr. Bingley or Mr. Mellark.

Mr. Mellark and his insufferable blue eyes. His eyes had plagued her for as long as her mother spoke about the engagement. She couldn't get them off her mind and it infuriated her that such uneasiness would be a part of her otherwise peaceful life.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring and her mother screeching Prim's name as she ran closer and closer.

"Oh darling, this just came in the mail," Mrs. Abernathy huffed excitedly.

Mr. Abernathy raised an eyebrow in order to acknowledge his wife with a mixture of annoyance and thinly veiled disinterest.

Mrs. Abernathy pursed her lips in his directions and dared him to challenge her with a single look.

"Would you care to explain your reason for the interruption?" inquired Mr. Abernathy, the corner of his lip quirking up in amusement.

Mrs. Abernathy flashed her eyes a warning to her husband that he was going too far with his teasing and hastily handed the letter she had in her hands to Prim who simply looked at her mother mystified.

Prim began to open the letter but apparently it wasn't fast enough for her mother, who was wringing her hands and inching closer with exasperation. Mrs. Abernathy swiftly wrenched the letter back and all but tore the letter out of the envelope, her anxiety driving her to squeak happily as she scanned it.

"Oh for God's sake Effie, will you just tell us what the dratted letter says before you burst a vessel?" Mr. Abernathy said. Both Glimmer and Octavia looked like they were about to have apoplectic fits whilst they danced on their chairs excitedly. Finch looked at her mother with mild curiosity and both Katniss and Prim shared a look of pure confusion but decided that their father's teasing was more than than their mother could take before she dissolved into another pool of dramatic despair.

"It's from the Bingley sister. They're inviting our dear Prim over for tea isn't that amazing?" Mrs. Abernathy all but exploded with the news while Glimmer and Octavia both giggled. Finch rolled her eyes and continued to pick at her food listlessly all the while grumbling about useless information until her mother looked at her and reduced her to silence. Katniss looked over at Prim who was blushing prettily and attempting to hide her sweet smile as she looked down at her toast. Mr. Abernathy picked up his fork yet again huffing with annoyance.

Mrs. Abernathy looked disappointed at the lack of reaction, "Didn't you hear me dear? I said Prim-"

"I know what you said Effie and I'm sorry to inform you that this particular bit of information is not exactly titillating." Mr. Abernathy replied tersely.

"How could you possibly say that? The fact that Prim has been singled out primarily for the purpose of becoming Mr. Bingley's wife is indeed very important news. This could propel the others to very good marriageable prospects, why I can't see how you're not as excited as I am Haymitch!" Mrs. Abernathy responded.

Mr. Abernathy slowed his chewing enough to peer at his wife, "I understand your reasons for your excitement dear but our daughter's are not cattle to be auctioned off to the best dealer."

Mrs. Abernathy blushed and looked about desperately, "Well of course not Haymitch. That's not what I meant."

"Then what exactly did you mean, Effie?" Mr. Abernathy asked.

Mrs. Abernathy fidgeted about, "I just mean that it's important to see to it that our daughter's are properly established in life before we are gone. I would hate to worry about their good will when I'm too old to do anything about it. It's important to me as it should be to you that our children are protected and in happy homes so that after we die, darling, they do not suffer."

Mr. Abernathy sighed and placed his paper on the table for the last time. "Alright, so our Prim is expected when at the Bingley's?"

Mrs. Abernathy clapped excitedly. "Oh my love, I knew you'd understand!"

Prim and Katniss smiled at each other. Their parents tended to disagree often but they loved each other deeply and it showed in moments like these.

Mrs. Abernathy looked over at Prim and smiled. "Isn't your father a good man?" She looked around at the rest of her daughters and smiled prettily. "Am I right girls? Isn't your father so good and kind to you all?" Everyone answered with a swift nod.

"Alright, alright, no need to lay it on so thick Effie." commented Mr. Abernathy as his wife walked over to him and placed a small peck on his lips and hugged him, while her husband wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled despite the triviality of the conversation.

Mrs. Abernathy looked over at Prim, "You have to be there tomorrow at noon exactly, and you must look your absolute best." She twittered about planning every aspect of the tea invitation with Prim.

Mr. Abernathy sighed and shook his head before unwrapping his arm from around his wife to let her bounce around excitedly, "Effie!" he called waiting to catch his wife's attention. Once he had, he said, "Don't interrupt me again. I would like to enjoy my meal in peace."

Mrs. Abernathy sent a kiss his way, "Of course darling. I won't bother you again."

Mr. Abernathy nodded seriously, "I hope so." He brought his fork full of curry and rice and began to chew languidly whilst choosing to unfold his forgotten newspaper and peruse the columns.

The next day The house was a flurry of squeaks coming from Mrs. Abernathy as she ordered everything to be set and perfectly ready for Prim's outing. Katniss was ready to pull her hair out from the noisy commotion, however one look at Prim's pretty smile was enough to make her forget every discomfort she was subjected to that morning. She was never one to wake up too early but her mother was so excited about the prospect of Prim seeing Mr. Bingley and his sister's again that she woke the whole house at the crack of dawn, complaining about the many many things that were to be accomplish before Prim left if she was to impress the Bingley's that afternoon. Katniss groaned into her pillow and opened her eye blearily. She sat up and stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes. She looked around and saw Prim lying on her bed, her face to one side, golden hair splayed about like silk as her chest slowly rose up and down. She moved over to one side rubbing her nose and snorted, provoking a laugh from Katniss. Prim opened her eyes and looked about, confused, "What?"

Katniss' shoulders shook with mirth, "Oh nothing, it's just that for being so delicate, you sure can be so unrefined when you sleep."

"What do you mean?" Prim asked as she rubbed her eyes and frowned confusingly.

"You snorted." Katniss replied covering her mouth in order to keep her giggles from spilling out.

Prim rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Katniss, who toppled down with a thud. She sat back up and hugged the pillow to her while Prim stood from her bed and stretched, "You know, I'm not sure what your future husband might think about your snoring."

Prim yawned. "Shut up, I don't snore." She walked over to the bathroom.

"Or about the fact that you're a grump in the mornings," Katniss called after her.

Prim looked back at her sister and stuck her tongue out, eliciting yet another bout of laughter from Katniss.

It was eleven in the morning and Prim was more than ready to take the car when her mother stopped her, "Ma, what's wrong?"

"You're not taking the car." Mrs. Abernathy said as she looked at the incoming clouds forming outside the window.

"Why?" asked both Prim and Katniss who happened to walk by, book in hand. She'd been ready to wish her sister good luck and perhaps go to the parlor for a bit of reading.

"You'll take the bus," replied Mrs. Abernathy resolutely.

"But it looks like it's going to rain!" hollered Katniss pointing out the window.

"It doesn't matter, and that's final." Mrs. Abernathy concluded as she stared out the window resolutely.

Katniss looked at her mother as though the woman had lost her mind, "Ma-ji, you cannot be serious," she argued,perturbed by her mother's calm reaction. The small lopsided smile that curved upward in a conniving way did little to assuage Katniss' concerns.

Prim sighed resolutely and looked at Mrs. Abernathy with knitted brows, "May I take the umbrella at least?"

"Absolutely not, but you may take the beautiful salmon sweater. You know, the ones that make your eyes stand out," Mrs. Abernathy said as she stepped closer and brushed a tendril of hair behind Prim's delicate ears making the simple gold earring jingled delicately. She ran her hand softly down Prim's hair and smiled fondly as she averted her gaze to the thin necklace hanging on Prim's neck and adjusted it, "besides, I hardly think Mr. Bingley would be able to resist you in that beautiful dress you have on." she patted Prim's cheek.

Prim looked down at her simple dress with small purple flowers and returned the smiled. Katniss, however. was not in the mood to humor them. Her sister tended to be as fragile as she looked when she got sick and unlike herself, Katniss knew that Prim would not simply get a cold like any other person. She was worried and it drove her insane to see the lengths at which her mother would go to for a rich bachelor. The sleeveless dress and simple flats that currently adorned her sister were not enough to protect her from the elements. "That sweater is thin, ma-ji and you know how Prim tends to get sick easily."

Mrs. Abernathy frowned, "Oh tosh! No one dies from a little cold."

Prim looked at Katniss, pleadingly,"It's okay Kat. I'll be fine really. Maybe it won't even rain and we're all just worrying for no reason."

Katniss was not about to let it go. She groaned and looked at her mother, "But I may perish at the idea of having such a mother."

Pain reflected in Mrs. Abernathy's eyes as Prim gasped. Katniss knew she'd gone too far but it didn't matter at the moment when she chose to forget about the 'good luck' and pivoted angrily away from her mother and Prim.

Fifteen minutes passed since Katniss was holed up in her room reading a book when she heard her father's voice calling out. She closed the book swiftly, throwing it onto her bed and sprinted over to greet him. As she approached, she smiled as her parents exchanged a kiss. Mr. Abernathy nodded pleasantly as he listened to his wife chatter on about Prim's tea date. Katniss walked over, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and observing the monsoon raging outside. She gave her mother a pointed look.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Abernathy.

Katniss shook her head silently, choosing to keep the altogether uncomfortable exchange to herself.

"Hmmm, it wasn't due to rain today." Mr. Abernathy commented looking out the same window Katniss contemplated.

Mrs. Abernathy sighed. "Good, that means she'll have to stay the night, exactly as I predicted."

"God lord woman, you're powers in the art of matchmaking are of the occult." Mr. Abernathy muttered.

Mrs. Abernathy slapped him on the arm playfully and Katniss shook her head resolutely and smiled, "Well, I don't think you can reasonably take credit for making it rain ma-ji. Besides, they could very well hail a taxi for her."

Mrs. Abernathy looked horrified at the prospect, "I do hope they won't think of that!"

The afternoon quickly turned into night and the rain had yet to stop when Katniss heard the phone ring and her father answered. She waited with bated breath for any news from Prim when Mr. Abernathy hung up the phone and sighed, "Prim is sick. She has a fever, a sore throat and a headache according to Johanna Bingley. The Bingley's have graciously decided to tend to her until she is in better condition."

Katniss rolled her eyes and looked at her mother and sisters, who were giggling off in a corner of the living room as they played a board game, "This is ridiculous."

"It is what it is, Katniss. I'm sure she's well looked after," commented Mr. Abernathy.

Katniss raised herself from the couch and began to go to her room. "I'm going to see her tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Abernathy yelled.

"To bed," Katniss called back.

Early the next morning, Katniss fastened her boots and sighed as she picked up a small tiffin box in one hand, deciding that would be enough of a breakfast for her walk to the Bingley's home. Her braid tickled the back of her neck,so Katniss decided to move it to her shoulder. She knew she could hail a taxi or take the car, but the air was so crisp and warm that she considered a walk was probably best to placate her worry. Patting the side of her bag, she sighed and walked out of the house. Her family had not yet woken up but she made sure to leave a note on the kitchen counter so as to avoid any problems when she got back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta was well into finishing a warm cup of tea as Johanna read from her phone. "Apparently Delly is going to be marrying soon," she said to no one in particular while Thresh looked at her, his interest peaked.

Suddenly, the butler appeared at the door with a very disheveled Katniss, "A Ms. Katniss Abernathy, sir." he said as Thresh bowed slightly.

Peeta stared at Katniss as if mesmerized. The light only seemed to highlight the disorder of what had probably been a somewhat presentable cheeks glowed prettily giving her a hurried yet calm invigorated appearance.

"Good god, Ms. Abernathy, did you walk all the way here?" asked Johanna as she looked at Katniss mud covered boots with awe.

Katniss grinned, "It's Katniss, and yes I walked all the way here." she surveyed the trio before her for a few seconds and smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry, but I heard my sister was unwell."

"She's upstairs." Peeta blurted out, making him sound too severe for his liking. If only he could learn to not be so awkward around this woman. He wasn't really one for idle conversation but he'd never allowed himself to be so discombobulated by anyone, save for Katniss and it bothered him that he had so little grasp on his emotions as he usually allowed himself.

Katniss frowned at his abruptness. Thankfully, Thresh being of good nature,simply smiled and offered her a seat which she refused as graciously as possible so as not to come off as rude.

"It's no problem Katniss, Harry here will take you up to see your sister." Thresh offered gesturing to the butler standing beside her.

Katniss nodded thankfully and gifted Thresh with a warm smile as she excused herself and walked away, leaving a fascinated Peeta looking after her as she tracked mud all through the floors.

"Thankfully, her sister is more delicate. Did you see her boots?" Johanna pointed out as she looked at the sodden ground.

Thresh chuckled, "I like her," he said with finality, rendering his sister and his friend speechless.

"Thresh you cannot be serious. You wouldn't be half so forgiving if this was your only house." Johanna protested.

Thresh smiled at his sister, "As a matter of fact this isn't my only house and I'm lucky enough to acknowledge that and so are you dear sister. I just like Ms. Abernathy or Katniss as she prefers." he shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know…. She's…Fun. That's more than I can say for you Jo." he teased as Johanna rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

Thresh guffawed loudly, "Oh yes, very delicate." he retorted as he stood up and began to leave the parlour.

"Uh where are you going ?" Johanna asked mystified.

Thresh turned and began to slowly walk backwards, "I'm playing the role of a good host and seeing if Katniss and Prim are comfortable."

"Yeah right, you just want to see how Prim is doing, you dog." Peeta hinted with a smirk. He knew that for all of Thresh's suaveness and easy going nature, he too was rendered a bumbling idiot when it came to Prim Abernathy. This was something that both comforted and disconcerted him. He didn't relish the idea of being reduced to a mindless idiot for the sake of anyone. The mere thought alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

Thresh shrugged sheepishly, "So what if I am?"

Johanna rolled her eyes and rested her head on the palm of her hand as she played around with her phone with the other, choosing to ignore the pair before her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss knocked after being shown which room her sister was currently being tended in. She heard a weak 'come in' from the room so she opened the door carefully and peeked inside. Lying on the bed was Prim, her hair spreading out on the fluffy white pillow, nose red and swollen. Katniss walked in and dropped her bag on the floor, not caring where or how it landed. She placed her hand on her sister's cheek and felt around for any signs of fever. Fortunately, the fever seemed to be very low and despite Prim's bloodshot eyes, Katniss knew her sister was well on the mend. Prim blinked slowly and grinned back at her, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," croaked Prim.

"Don't talk if your throat hurts." Katniss cautioned.

Prim licked her lips and pointed to the pitcher of water on a little table at the foot of the bed. Katniss quickly poured a cup and handed it to her sister. Prim sat up and took a few sips of the water before handing the cup back. She cleared her throat a bit, "I think it's because I haven't said a single word since I got here yesterday that's probably why my throat hurts." she gulped once again and smiled, her tired eyes twinkling softly with gratitude, "Katniss they're being so kind and patient with me." she said softly as she scooched over a bit and patted the side next to her.

Katniss flopped onto the bed and took took her sister's hands in her own, "Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Maybe I can stay for a few hours and see how you fare. If you get better, we can go home. We wouldn't want to intrude upon our gracious hosts."

Prim nodded, agreeing to her plan when they heard a knock on the door. Thresh Bingley announced himself behind the closed door. Prim's eyes widened and hastened to brush her hair with her fingers as Katniss made the room more presentable after announcing that she would open the door in a few minutes.

"How's our patient?" asked Thresh after he was able to enter.

"A little better than yesterday. Thank you again for being such gracious hosts and looking after my sister. I'm sure she couldn't have been more comfortable than here." Katniss answered as she looked at Thresh.

"It's been a pleasure." Thresh answered with a nod of his head.

Katniss frowned when she noticed Thresh's stumble. He immediately realized his mistake as he tripped around his next sentence, "I-I mean.. It's not a pleasure that she's sick.. I-I mean it's a pleasure that she's here… being sick." he replied, giving way to his insecurity as his last words were whispered as though he were questioning his own sanity.

Katniss had known how stupid men could get when they fell in love and it usually drove her insane to witness it but in this particular instance, looking at the man that she was sure was falling so deeply for her sister, she realised how utterly sweet and adorable the entire matter of falling in love could be. She'd only been privy to the small bits of foolishness that couples could exhibit and it was something that she wanted no part of. She never thought she'd ever wanted to be so confused or rendered a mindless fool over a man, but seeing Prim smile to herself as Thresh stumbled over his words made her long for something, but she wasn't quite sure what at the moment.

Later on, as noon turned into dinner time, Katniss decided this was as good a time as any to call her mother and let her know that Prim and her would be staying for one more night. He mother squealed on the phone with delight as she called out to her husband, who had apparently been passing by, "Darling, you would never guess what just happened." silence followed when Katniss heard a faint 'what' coming from her father. Mrs. Abernathy giggled, "it's all going according to plan. He's half in love with her already."

"Who is, blossom?" Mr. Abernathy asked.

"Mr. Bingley, why he seems as if he doesn't care that Prim is sick because he'll be able to look very well after her." answered Mrs. Abernathy hurriedly as loud footsteps and the giggles of Octavia and Glimmer radiated through to Katniss' ears.

Katniss managed to gather her mother's attention enough to say a quick goodbye before she hung up the phone. Since it would be a while before dinner time, Katniss chose to browsed through the decadent library that adorned the Bigley's home. Surprisingly enough, she managed to find her favorite book and took it out, the weight of the heavy volume making her arms buckle underneath it.

"Oh my god, you're reading that?" asked Johanna, who was sitting on the couch with the latest home decor magazine on her lap.

Katniss sat on an accent chair across from Johanna and got comfortable, "Have you got something against the book?"

Thresh who was sitting next to his sister whilst scanning through his phone and perked up as Johanna closed her magazine, "No, it's just… people have so much more time around here. Or perhaps you're a much more accomplished woman than I am."

Katniss nodded and perused through her favorite novel while Peeta sat at a small writing desk with his opened laptop. He was typing ever so quickly.

Johanna looked over at Peeta, "What on earth are you doing Mellark?"

"I'm chatting with my little sister Gina." He answered. "I just wish the internet here was better."

"What are you talking about? This area has the best internet signal for miles." Katniss answered.

"Well the lights go on and off every so often. It's hard to get any decent amount of work done here." Peeta replied as he ran his hand across his face. "I'm having a hard time closing a deal with some of my investors over a hotel here in India."

Katniss gulped her anger down, choosing to give Peeta the benefit of a doubt, " Oh really, where's the hotel located?"

"In Mumbai." Peeta answered, leaning back on the computer chair.

"I see. Well that's a great place, and how much would you rent a room for a night?" Katniss asked.

Peeta looked thoughtful, "I'd say maybe four hundred, maybe five hundred dollars a night."

Katniss choked back her shock with a snort, "That's more than people make here in a year."

"Well there's nothing wrong with offering standards, is there?" Peeta contested.

"You're right, but it's only okay if you don't impose them on others," Katniss argued back.

Both Thresh and Johanna stared at Katniss and Peeta, glued to the unfolding events.

"Perhaps it would do you good if you practiced some patience," Katniss added after Peeta groaned again, complaining of the slow running internet. "After all it is a virtue."

"Ugh, enough about virtues, and work. Let's talk about something else," Johanna interrupted and turned to look at Peeta, "How is Gina, by the way?"

"She's doing good, she's almost done with high school and will soon be entering NYU in the fall," Peeta answered.

"That's fantastic. Maybe she can show me how to write a bit like her. She is just such an accomplished young lady," Johanna complimented.

Katniss hardly thought a woman like Johanna, who seemed to be more interested in home decor magazines, could ever hope to write.

"Yes, my sister is very good at what she does." Peeta commented, his eyes softening. It caught Katniss completely off guard. She'd only been witness to his frowns and constant need to assert his superiority, or rather his pride.

Peeta cleared his throat and adjusted his position on the computer chair. His face going from gentle to almost business like in a matter of minutes, " I'm sorry to say though she is only one of a few women I've met who is truly accomplished. As a matter of fact, I believe I've only met half a dozen women who can truly call themselves accomplished."

"Six? You've only met six accomplished women in your lifetime?" Katniss asked looking up from her book.

"Yes, Peeta here is very well versed in the ways of accomplishment. Actually, I do remember one very drunken night when he recited a list of characteristics of his ideal woman." Johanna offered.

"I think you've had one too many glasses of wine Jo," Peeta interrupted.

Johanna looked down at her nearly empty glass and shrugged as she downed the last bit and moved forward to reach for the bottle from the center table and poured herself another hefty glass. She swirled the dark liquid inside and sniffed it, smiling, appeased with the tanginess. "He said he wanted a woman who would be smart, funny, speak several languages-"

"Alright Jo, drop it," warned Peeta.

Johanna gave him a quick calculating look, "No," she said, choosing to ignore him altogether despite his apparent irritation," I remember you said she had to be athletic, voluptuous, of course, graceful, confident…."

"With a list like that, I'm surprised you've only known six accomplished women." Katniss interrupted, leaned forward, book all but forgotten on her lap and looked at Peeta.

Thresh simply looked between the trio enthralled.

"Are you so severe on your sex?" Peeta asked, brows knitted together in confusion.

"I've never seen such a woman. I think if she did in fact exist, she'd be a fearsome thing to behold." Katniss finalized. She regarded Peeta for a few seconds. "Does, this mean you're an ideal man Mr. Mellark?" she asked, challenging him to come up with a good answer. When non was forthcoming she sat back, expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

Peeta closed the laptop and regarded Katniss, "No, I just think you've got me all wrong and that you've cocooned yourself too much in your own prejudices about people like myself to even allow yourself to truly know us."

"Perhaps." Katniss conceded before pausing for a moment. She sat back on the couch, "Now, would you say vanity and pride are a fault or a virtue, because I've no idea which fault to attribute you with," Katniss continued.

"Neither, since each is subjective to the person's definition of the word," Peeta answered, not missing a beat, "I will tell you this though; it's not easy for me to forgive other people's offenses or the bad habits that trespass on my daily life. Once my good opinion is lost, it's lost forever."

Katniss raised her eyebrows, "Touche'."

The rest of the night passed without any more mentions of pride or prejudices or any of the sort. It wasn't until Katniss raised her head blearily from the side of Prim's bed that she heard the giggling commotion beneath her. She cleared her head as much as she could and peeked out of the door to confirm,hoping to be wrong about her fear. Sadly, it looked as though today wasn't her lucky day. She could hear her mother's voice and Glimmer and Octavia's giggling bouncing off the corridor wall. Katniss groaned and rushed to ready herself before hurrying to help Prim get dressed. They could not stay here any longer and they both knew it. Doing so would only subject her mother and sisters to more ridicule.

"What a splendid house you have, Mr. and Ms. Bingley." complimented Mrs. Abernathy loudly.

Katniss could hear the thank you's being uttered by both Thresh and Johanna. She had to hurry, but she could only walk so fast. Prim was still in a slightly weak state and rushing her would only make things worse and so Katniss had naught to do but practice what she'd preached, and be patient as Prim took shaky step by shaky step. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs, Katniss was able to guide her sister faster. She walked past her mother and three youngest sisters, uttering a quick 'thank you' and 'goodbye'.

Mrs. Abernathy looked appalled by Katniss' lack of propriety as she followed her eldest daughters outside.

"But- but you should probably stay longer. Prim clearly doesn't look well enough to travel," called Thresh as he went after Katniss and Prim.

Johanna groaned and followed behind with Peeta in tow. Katniss shielded her eyes against the glaring sun as Prim squinted and lowered her face towards the ground. Katniss looked behind her to confirm that her mother and sister's weren't far behind. Sure enough her sister's were bickering loudly behind her whilst her mother looked like she had swallowed a sour grapefruit. Johanna stopped midway crossing her arms nonchalantly as Peeta caught up to Thresh. Both men stood shoulder to shoulder giving off an imposing yet striking pair. Thresh smiled gently at Prim who'd glanced back enough to bid the men a feeble goodbye. Meanwhile, Peeta stood ramrod straight observing his surroundings while Johanna waved courteously enough at the Abernathy's from a distance.

Once Prim was safely tucked into the car Katniss turned to look at Thresh and smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality but we can't intrude upon you any longer. I do hope we will see each other again perhaps I can invite you over to our house sometime." She looked back at her mother, who was nodding approvingly.

"I really wouldn't mind housing you or your sister if Prim is not feeling up to the trip just yet," Thresh insisted while her sisters and mother gathered around her and the car.

Katniss grinned, "It's alright I'm sure Prim's well enough to continue her rest at home. It was wonderful visiting you all."

Glimmer and Octavia were off to the side of Katniss arguing about who was to sit where. Their incessant screeching of 'not fair' were driving Katniss mad. She looked behind at the pair and glared at them long enough in order to silence them. Glimmer and Octavia both rose their chins indignantly at her and refused to acknowledge Katniss. It wasn't until she looked pleadingly at her mother for some form of help that Mrs. Abernathy who had been all but pampering Prim through the open car window that silence was pleasingly rendered after some well chosen words were uttered in the younger girl's directions. Thresh raised his eyebrows in question and looked at Peeta who was standing next to him.

Thresh turned to bid a goodbye to the rest of the family when Glimmer piped up with a, "You know what would be amazing?"

Thresh chuckled at the enthusiasm of the young girl before him, "What?" he asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"Well since you're new here, we, " Glimmer pointed to Octavia and herself, "thought it would be a great idea if you threw a party to welcome some new friends."

"A party?" Thresh asked, looking taken aback by the audacity.

Katniss could see Peeta's jaw tightening. She knew he was annoyed by the way his nose flared most unbecomingly and Johanna was not far behind. She looked at her sister, horrified. They practically invited themselves over and then suggested their host throw a party for them. She was mortified with her family's blatant boldness.

Glimmer and Octavia nodded vigorously with a quirky 'Uh huh'.

Katniss stepped closer and pinched both girls on their back. Octavia and Glimmer both yelped and looked back at her whilst rubbing their sides angrily.

"What?" hissed Glimmer.

Katniss shook her head in warning and all but nudged them in the car. Mrs. Abernathy flounced her way forward, "That's a fantastic idea girls. However, instead of a party I would like to invite you all to my house for a small dinner, perhaps next week?"

Thresh exhaled, "That would be great. We'll be there."

"We'll iron out the details." added Mrs. Abernathy as she patted Thresh on the face affectionately and bid a frosty goodbye to Peeta and Johanna.

"It was nice visiting you all. I guess we'll see each other next week." Katniss said as she took Thresh's hands in her own shook it affectionately. She was about to turn to bid Johanna when she suddenly felt someone, no, not someone, Peeta grab her hands in his own, very much unlike the clammy hands that she had held onto when she had first danced with him. They felt so firm, yet warm. Katniss looked up at him but could not register anything other than a sincere goodbye. He wasn't smiling but the slight rub of his thumb on her palm were enough to make Katniss feel secure. She thought he was going to pull her towards him for a hug when he abruptly dropped her hand and walked away without a single word.

Thresh smirked playfully in his direction until he realized he was still in front of Katniss. He waved a quick awkward goodbye and jogged towards the house, following his friend. Katniss shook her head in order to rid herself of the confusing ideas that were slowly forming in her mind and bid another shaky goodbye to Johanna before she jumped into the car. She could feel her hand tingle, when she looked out the window thoughtfully. The house getting smaller and smaller as the car moved forward.

What on earth had Peeta been up to? More to the point, why had she enjoyed the feel of his large hand holding her own? She was well used to being hugged and shaking hands with just about anybody, so why was it that holding Peeta Mellark's hand make her feel so satisfied, yet so addled minded? Katniss shook her head choosing to ignore the delicious prickling on her hand and mind looked at Glimmer who was currently whinning in her seat.

"Katniss, you knew we would've given anything to attend a party at a house like the one that Thresh Bingley owns. You're so selfish," wailed Glimmer.

Katniss frowned, "You know it's highly improper to invite yourself over a person's house like that."

"Mum, she's crazy. You know she's crazy. Tell Katniss she's crazy." moped Glimmer as Octavia all but whined relentlessly beside her.

"I'm sorry girls, but Katniss is right in this and I fully agree with her," answered Mrs. Abernathy.

Katniss couldn't help her childish response when she stuck her tongue out at Glimmer despite her mother's eye rolls and 'humphs'. There were very few instances in which she and her mother ever agreed, therefore she relished those moments. Glimmer simply stomped her foot down and crossed her arms, simmering silently. Octavia pouted like a toddler who'd been denied their favorite dessert. Katniss looked over at a somewhat sick Prim with sympathy and patted Prim's hand warmly.

Once they arrived home Mrs. Abernathy sighed reluctantly and began to remove her dupatta when the servant appeared before her bearing a letter. Effie Abernathy laughed jovially once she scanned the written content. Mr. Abernathy passed by, paper in hand and stopped mid way. He lowered his paper, "What is it, blossom?"

"Suri is coming!" Mrs. Abernathy answered excitedly.

"Who?" asked everyone else.

"Surinder, he's your father's sister's, husband's, sister's son" answered Mrs. Abernathy as though everyone had lost their mind.

Mr. Abernathy simply raised his eyebrows and continued on his way, preferring not to meddle in on anything so long as he was not disturbed.

"Oh we must hurry and get everything ready. He'll be here in a few days." Mrs. Abernathy fretted dramatically.

Katniss took a deep breath. She wanted to feel hopeful and calm about the impending visitor, but somehow she knew it would be too much to hope for. Yes, Today was most definitely not a lucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all guys! I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. Please don't forget to review. Those reviews keep me going!


	3. Of Dreams & Suitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know you all must be like: "It's been a hundred years!!!!! T.T" 
> 
> And I really don’t have an excuse for why I always take forever to post up a chapter to any of my stories other than Life is tough and shit happens. I’m really sorry, but I would like to add that I worked really, really hard for this chapter. Now this was basically at the behest of my beautiful Boo Bear @mega-aulover who asked for something specific... (she knows what it is... Hope you like it babes!). I would love to thank my awesome cheerleader @titaniasfics and my incredibly patient beta @pinksnailsaver (You’re a real life save. Sorry for all the punctuation mistakes :/) I would also love to thank my handsome husband. 
> 
> This is a disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of Kabhie Khushi Kabhie Gham, Bride and Prejudice, or Pride and Prejudice. They’re all wonderful works of both Jane Austen and Bollywood. Also I don’t own any characters from the Hunger Games. They’re all used for my crazy imagination.... I hope you guys like this chapter and don’t forget to like, reblog, and leave a short review. It makes my heart sing. Now without further ado... here’s 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/everllarkingjoshifer/media/bride%20and%20fortune_zpszecyjemz.png.html)  
> 

Katniss looked down at herself and saw a pale-yellow dupatta draped across her shoulders. She glanced up and looked around her. In front of her were various children running around with candies in their hands and giggles bursting from their lips. She smiled as a little girl bumped against her uttering a quick, “Excuse me, Aunty.”

Pushing her long hair behind her ear, she continued to look around and saw that Peeta Mellark was strolling next to her. She gasped and looked down at herself once more. These were not her pajamas, and Peeta was walking next to her as though this would be an everyday occurrence. He wore a sandy-colored jacket and blue jeans. His hair was slicked back and he wore an easy smile with wondering eyes looking at the carnival before them. He sighed as he swung his arms back and forth playfully. It was a bizarre thing to behold. Katniss had never seen him look so relaxed or even playful. Especially playful. She found that she didn’t mind it. As a matter of fact, she rather enjoyed it. He looked so handsome with his eyes crinkled at the corners joyfully, and his easy-going demeanor was infectious.

“By the way, do you always wear clothes like these, when you come to a carnival?” Katniss asked. She clapped a hand over her mouth. This was most definitely not what she planned to ask him, but for some strange reason her ‘How do you like the carnival?’ was not what was uttered. Now that she thought about it, this was exactly what Kajol had asked Shahrukh Khan in Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham.

Peeta looked down at his attire and gave her a sly smile. “Why yes. I always wear clothes like these. Every other time I’m usually nak- “

“Uh no, no no, don’t worry!” Katniss interrupted, her hands up in order to stop him. “It’s just that we have a saying here in Chandni Chowk. Those who wear a kurta or a pathani salwar are those who are ready for fun!”

What the ever-loving hell was going on? Why was she uttering Kajol’s words? Or rather her character Anjali’s words? Was she dreaming? More to the point -- why was he answering her like her beloved SRK?

“Very entertaining,” Peeta commented with a clap of his hands. “By the way, your hair looks very beautiful when it’s down.” He leaned in close as Katniss attempted to gather her hair in a ponytail.

She hesitated and stared at him speechless when his lopsided smiled was accompanied by a charming wink. ‘This is so weird,’ thought Katniss. She gave him a wavering grin. “Isn’t it a coincidence that both our fathers have the same birthday?”

She knew that statement was a bald-faced lie because she didn’t even know what Mr. Mellark looked like, or who he even was, but in the movie it just happened to be a coincidence, and since she was literally saying Anjali’s words she had no real control over what came out of her mouth.

Peeta looked thoughtful for a second. “Twins,” he said with a nod of his head.

“Right, one with a big heart and one with a big wallet to pay the bills!” she said, clapping and laughing uproariously at her own joke.

Peeta rolled his eyes. “Hahahaha, very funny,” he replied looking at her pointedly.

Katniss’ laughter died instantly in her throat. “Joke?” she tried to explain.

Peeta gave her a tight smile and continued on strolling lazily next to her.

Katniss cleared her throat, feeling rather chastised. “Uh um,” was all she could manage.

She once again tried to gather her hair in a ponytail, until Peeta interrupted her task with a tap on her shoulder. “Uh-uh, don’t. You look beautiful. I like your hair down.”

Katniss’ eyes widened and looked around for any form of distraction, nearly crying with relief when she saw a vendor. She walked away from Peeta and over to the merchandise, pointing to the simple, delicate bangles, “Uhm uh, churiya?”

She took a pair of bangles from the display stand. “What beautiful day. A beautiful day to give sounds with the churiya,” she mumbled in a sing songy voice hoping to distract her mind, as she inspected a set of moss green bangles.

“Make me yours, my beloved.” Peeta muttered the tune cheekily behind her.

Katniss turn to speak to him, “You… sorry, I mean Mr--”

“Uh uh, don’t be formal… say you. Makes me feel closer,” Peeta interrupted.

Katniss hesitated for a moment. “Closer? This is getting to be too much,” she whispered to herself. Katniss looked at Peeta resolutely and her words became firmer. “Listen Mr. Mellark, I have something to tell you.”

“I’m listening,” he answered, leaning his ear towards her.

“What I’m trying to say is that I can’t give you what you want,” Katniss answered with a clap of her hands.

Peeta frowned. “Why not?”

“I just can’t,” Katniss pressed on.

“At least give it a try,” Peeta tried to convince.

Katniss sighed, “I can’t, Bauji won’t allow it.”

Peeta put his hand up and pointed to himself. “That’s no problem. I’ll ask Bauji.”

“Oh, lord save me, why on earth would Bauji give you our sweet meat shop?” Katniss sputtered.

Peeta paused amidst the back and forth and frowned, “Shop? What shop?”

“I already told you, our sweetmeat shop.” Katniss rambled on as Peeta tried to get the gist of their misunderstanding. “Everything is alright with this friendship, but what’s with all the intimacy? What is it all about? You sneaked into my house, lord save me, even that is over. After all there’s a limit to friendship, isn’t there?”

Amidst all of the rambling Katniss couldn’t help but notice that Anjali was a bit sporadic with her words, and she tended to jump to conclusions before she was fully informed. Yet again, that was part of her charm. She also doubted Peeta would ever behave like Rahul, who was played by her favorite actor Shahrukh Khan. But a girl could dream, couldn’t she?

Peeta grabbed her by the wrist firmly and put one finger to his mouth, shushing her. His hands were much bigger than her own, and she never knew they could be so warm or that they could elicit a shock running through her arm making it hum pleasantly. Her heart galloped wildly inside, and her breath came in short little spurts.

“Shush, be quiet,” Peeta voiced as he placed the bangles on her hand and tried to gently push them down to her wrist. “There are many other bonds other than friendship. Bonds that we don’t understand, that we don’t need to understand.” He pushed the bangle down gently. “I’m not hurting you, am I?

Katniss shook her head dumbly. She looked up at his cerulean eyes. Those that resembled the sky above them. She could get lost in those eyes if he wasn’t so proud.

“Bonds that are nameless. That are just to be experienced,” Peeta whispered drawing her closer and brought the bangled down a centimeter. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Again, Katniss shook her head.

Peeta smiled. “Bonds that don’t have any boundaries, no limits,” he whispered, making Katniss shiver with each little wisp hitting her cheek. His eyes didn’t leave hers. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Katniss shook her head speechlessly.

“Bonds that bind the hearts together. Bonds of passion, bonds of love,” he whispered.

Katniss gasped once the bangles clinked down to her wrist and Peeta’s eyebrows drew together with concern and moved closer. “Did I hurt you?” She nodded. “Me too,” whispered Peeta with an impish gleam in his eyes.

Katniss grinned and turned to walk away until Peeta pulled her back against him by her newly bangled hand. “One more thing, I’m definitely going to take over your sweetmeat shop.” He gave her a kiss on the side of her forehead. Katniss grinned at Anjali’s earlier conclusion. She turned to look at Peeta who was looking rather pleased with himself. She walked away, letting her hand slip off his own slowly, and ran further into the carnival.

xxxx

Katniss was convinced she was dreaming because in the seconds that it took her to run into the carnival she was now surrounded by the lightest, softest sand and running towards a Pyramid. She must be in Egypt. Ah, the ever-romantic setting for a Bollywood couple’s song. Wait, Peeta and her were not a couple, and she was sure that he tolerated her as much as he annoyed her. This dream was becoming more and more frustratingly confusing.

She turned to look around when she saw a white-shirt-clad Peeta opening his arms as SRK would in every one of his movies. She internally rolled her eyes but like her inability to control her dialogue Katniss was now being subjected to seeing her own body twirl about like a loon on the sandy ground, her skirt flowing beneath her becomingly.

“Suraj Hua Madham….” sang Peeta, his arms displaying the scenery around him. He leaned his head back as the sun reflected off his blond hair giving it a halo effect.

“I stand still as the earth moves around me” he sang as Katniss hung off him lovingly. To be honest Katniss was ready to vomit at the cheesiness and absurdity of it all. No couples ever danced and sang to each other in this manner. If it hadn’t been for Prim convincing her to watch Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham, she wouldn’t be having this insane dream, but Prim had begged and sighed romantically that Katniss had no option but to watch the stupid movie. She had fallen asleep in the middle of it and had barely staggered to her bed once Prim prodded her angrily.

“The heart beats faster as my breath goes deeper.” Peeta held her by the waist making Katniss wonder if the real Peeta would ever resemble Dream Peeta. Katniss tilted her head back allowing him access to her neck. His hot breath made her spine tingle wantonly, and he turned his head to place it against her chest as she cradled it.

‘What the hell am I doing?’ thought Katniss, as Peeta placed his hand on her shoulder and ran a finger down her neck. She figured it was supposed to be in a sexy manner, but the whole thing made her want to burst out laughing. It was rather hilarious now that she thought about it. She wasn’t one for cheesy romantic stories, but her body either didn’t want to listen or it was incapable of it. So here she was, undulating her body suggestively and making the most bizarre facial expressions, which people never make. But alas, that was the way of Bollywood. It was all fine and dandy, except that now she was onto the ‘what would our life be like if we were together’ montage. She was dancing with whom she thought to be Mr. Mellark, putting the tikka on all the Mellark family members, and now she was partaking in the Karva Chauth festivities. This is all too much, and she would never voluntarily starve herself in order to fulfill some ancient times traditions of ensuring your husband’s long life.

Katniss hoped she was almost done but no, she still had to run longingly into Peeta’s arms. Arms outstretched and bosom ready for him to lay his blond head on. However, once the neck kisses began she was humming around pleasantly, and all her complaining ceased. She looked up at him and wondered when he had gotten a trumpet to play in the water. More to the point, why did he have a trumpet, and why was he playing it at this very moment? Her thoughts were so addled that she was losing count of all the little inconsistencies.

Now she was lying on the sand, her sari being soaked through by water, when Peeta all but crawled towards her in sodden clothes and began to assault her senses with more kisses. She wasn’t one to enjoy being in wet clothes, but around Dream Peeta she would be soaked for the rest of her life if need be.

Suddenly, she was now wearing a brand new, clean, white sari, and she was running hand in hand with a smiling Dream Peeta who was now wearing a see-through blue shirt. His blue eyes mimicking the brightness of the sky. The sun shined on the pair as they passed a pyramid. “Slow motion really has its uses,” Katniss thought. Never had montages been so incredibly cheesy yet appealing.

She was smiling and not huffing and puffing the way she would normally be if she were in the real world and not stuck in dreamland with perfect hair and makeup. Her hand slid from Peeta’s and she continued to run until the sunshine-covered dessert was changed into Chandni Chowk. It was now raining and her clothes were soaked yet again, “What’s with the rain? Don’t people carry umbrellas around here?” Katniss thought. She looked across her and saw her father, who’d been attempting to use an umbrella when Glimmer tossed it to the side smiling. The Everdeens including her mother danced about in the rain happily as her father laughed.

Let the sun continue to burn  
Let the moon be dimmed  
This dream is difficult  
So, we won’t be united.

Shreya Goshal’s voice sang behind her.

“You’re damn right I won’t be united with Peeta Mellark, since I can’t stand him,” Katniss thought before she gasped herself awake.

She looked around and saw Prim standing up looking at her and smiling. “Were you dreaming?”

“What?” Katniss asked, her mood darkened by her sister’s knowing glance.

“You were muttering in your sleep. So, I’m guessing you had a dream,” Prim answered.

Katniss groaned, “I’m never watching another SRK and Kajol movie.”

Prim widened her eyes. “What, why? They’re the most romantic Jodi in all of Bollywood.”

“That’s why I never want to see another of their movies. Especially if they’re in it together,” Katniss grumbled.

“You had a dream with them?” Prim asked, her curiosity peaked.

“I’m not quite sure if it was them or rather I was Kajol. All I know is that I hated it and there’s nothing more I want to elaborate,” she muttered. 

Prim clipped her mouth shut and chose to heed her sister lest she lose her temper even further.

“Besides, there’s more important things I have to worry about, like Surinder,” Katniss sourly said.

Prim nodded. Even she had to agree because when Suri had showed up last night he had all but singled Katniss out as a possible bride at the behest of their mother. Katniss would normally not be bothered by an impending suitor, considering her penchant for evading all the past ones, but Suri was a brand new monster. She couldn’t hate him. Rather she felt sorry for him. He’d been nothing but a good visitor and had taken all of her mother’s prodding and impertinent questions about ‘Am’rica’. That was the worst of it. He was so mild and so kind that for once Katniss was at a loss for how to avoid all his kind compliments, though rare that they were. 

He’d been interested in Prim at first, but when her mother had explicitly implied that Prim was being courted, it was much to Prim’s relief -- and Katniss’ chagrin -- that he had turned his moderate attention towards her. Sometimes, Katniss wished her mother was a mute, but she knew that even that would never be enough to keep Effie Abernathy from settling her daughter’s marriage. 

“Oh, right,” Prim muttered, her good spirits poofed away with the mere thought of a Mr. Surinder Singh.

Katniss thought her mother would have an apoplectic fit as she skittered about the house nervously micromanaging everything while her father simply sat on the couch reading a newspaper. He simply ignored every little squeak or disapproving grumble emanating from his wife’s lips. “Oh, do put on a jumper before Suri arrives Octavia, and you Finch put that book down,” chastised Mrs. Abernathy.

Octavia stomped her way up the stairs shooting dirty looks at Glimmer who was laughing at her sister’s predicament. Finch huffed and looked pleadingly at her father who seemed to be ensconced in something else altogether.

“Effie, leave the girls alone. I’m sure once this fellow comes over to look at our daughters he’ll offer a price and you can go on to sell them off like prized cows,” commented Mr. Abernathy, his face hidden behind the news.

Mrs. Abernathy turned to look at her husband with indignant shock marring her distressed face, “Haymitch I am not selling our daughters.”

“Then what is the point of stressing over every detail?” asked Mr. Abernathy setting his paper and his reading glasses down on the coffee table before him.

Mrs. Abernathy gaped at her husband like a fish before answering, “I just don’t want Surinder to get the wrong impression of us. After all it’s not just that we have lovely daughters, but it’s also important for them to look presentable and behave accordingly.”

“They are not little girls anymore,” Mr. Abernathy answered.

“I am fully aware of that, Haymitch,” drawled his wife. “But we must still be sure that we present ourselves in the best possible image. Wouldn’t want Suri going back to America and be left with the wrong concept of who we are...”

Mr. Abernathy sighed, “Hmm, are you sure that’s all there is to it Effie?”

“Haymitch, I am offended that you would think otherwise,” Mrs. Abernathy gasped and clutched her throat dramatically.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Abernathy jumped squeaking a little, “Oh he’s here!” she exclaimed and began to bounce on the balls of her feet excitedly. “Girls act naturally, but be as charming as you can.” She turned to look at Prim and smiled softly, “You’ve not to worry, dear. I’m sure Mr. Bingley will be calling upon us very soon,” she pivoted towards her husband and shot him a warning look, “Haymitch, behave,” she said pointing at him as the driver walked in with Mr. Singh’s luggage.

Mr. Singh walked in and looked around awkwardly, clasping his hands nervously, giving all the Abernathys’ a shy smile and hesitantly waved. Mrs. Everdeen rapidly jumped and made quite an exaggerated spectacle of welcoming the average man with glasses. His hair looked like it had been done by his mother because it was slicked to one side by the shiniest goop imaginable. He was wearing running shoes and cargo pants that were being held in place by an overused belt and a long-sleeve checkered button-down shirt two sizes too big. He looked rather startled by Mrs. Abernathy’s enthusiasm, nevertheless he welcomed it generously as he kneeled down to touch Mrs. Abernathy’s feet in respect.

“Mr. Singh, it is truly a pleasure to welcome you to my home,” Mrs. Abernathy expressed grandiosely looking rather thrilled with being shown the modicum of respect that was hardly expressed within her household.

Mr. Singh nodded shyly as he pushed his dark rimmed glasses up and smiled, “Mention not ma’am and if it’s not too much to ask, please call me Suri.”

“Of course, Suri,” Mrs. Abernathy agreed and walked him further into the parlor to introduce the rest of the family. “These are my lovely daughters all of whom are of marriageable age. Well, except for Prim who is soon to be engaged.”

Mr. Abernathy raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife pointedly while all the girls fidgeted uncomfortably, except for Prim who exhaled, relieved to be the one spared of her mother’s machinations. Effie flashed her eyes in warning in return and grinned back at Suri who was blushing profusely.

Mrs. Abernathy grabbed Suri by the wrist and pulled him towards each daughter, “This is Katniss.”

Katniss smiled and brought her hands together, “Namaste.”

Before Suri could properly reply, Mrs. Abernathy pulled him towards her youngest gigglers, “These two are Octavia and Glimmer.” She shot a warning look towards Glimmer, who was doubling over in laughter while Octavia nudged her, all the while attempting to get a hold of herself but failing miserably, as she joined her sister in the giggles. Both red faced girls greeted him as appropriately as they could, but it proved to be difficult.

Mrs. Abernathy pulled him towards Finch, who was trying to hide the fact that she was reading a book under the table. “This is my middle child, Finch,” Mrs. Abernathy explained and took the book out of her daughter’s hand and walked away as Finch sulked listlessly.

She stopped in front of Prim and smiled proudly at her oldest. “And this is Prim, my oldest. We are expected a most advantageous marriage very soon,” commented Effie conspiratorially as though it were brand new information.

Mr. Abernathy rolled his eyes and stood to greet the flustered man who had been paraded around his home as though he were being shown prized show dogs. He extended his hand in greeting but Suri was already leaning down to touch his feet, when Haymitch cleared his throat and placed his hand on his head to give his blessing. Suri stood once again and grasped his hand firmly, shaking it, “Welcome to our home, Suri. I hope you enjoy being around us,” he turned to look at his daughter’s and smiled fondly, “We can be a rambunctious bunch but we’re very close.”

“Of course, Sir. You have beautiful daughters,” Suri replied awkwardly and smiled at each kindly. “They’re like beautiful butterflies.”

Mr. Abernathy cleared his throat in order to cover his snort. However, Glimmer and Octavia burst into raucous laughter and had to cover their mouths to stifle the rest because their mother was shooting warning looks in their direction.

Katniss looked at Prim, both girls lowered their heads and bit their lips discreetly.

“Isn’t he wonderful, Haymitch? Oh, we’re going to be great friends indeed. Dare I say, almost like family,” Mrs. Abernathy gushed.

“Right,” Mr. Abernathy replied, he looked at Suri who pushed his glasses up again and squinted for a second, “Well, if you’d like you can go up to your room and unpack, we should be almost ready for dinner soon,”

Suri nodded and shuffled his way up the stairs.

“He’s a bit quiet, isn’t he?” Mr. Abernathy assessed.

Mrs. Abernathy rolled her eyes, “Oh hush. Silence can be a virtue and he did compliment our daughters.”

“Is there nothing wrong you find with that man?” Mr. Abernathy asked.

Mrs. Abernathy glowered at her husband and huffed, “Alright, I’ll admit that his clothes are bit outdated, but he’s most definitely a male version of demure.”

Glimmer snorted, “I’d say he’s more than demure. He’s downright geeky.”

“Glimmer watch your tongue. If you’ve nothing nice to add you will restrict your comments to the weather,” Mrs. Abernathy scolded and returned her attentions back to her husband, “I’ll have you know, that Suri is very well off and although his wardrobe is a bit of a travesty it’s something that can be easily remedied.”

“You can’t change a person, Effie,” Mr. Abernathy muttered.

Mrs. Abernathy sighed and placed her hands on her hips, “I’m not saying to change who he is. I know that’s not possible, but a suggestion or a few suggestions, for that matter wouldn’t hurt. We’ll just be careful enough to point it out in a way that would make him think that it’s his idea.”

“Hmmm.” Mr. Abernathy groaned and then paused for a moment to consider his wife’s words. “Hey, wait a minute, what does that mean? Did you do something to persuade me into doing anything I was against?”

“Never mind that comment, Haymitch. We have very important matters to attend to and I still have to serve dinner,” Mrs. Abernathy replied pushing her husband into his favorite chair and handed him his reading glasses and newspaper.

A bewildered Mr. Abernathy frowned at his wife as he hesitantly took the items being offered. “Effie, what did you convince me to do?”

“Haymitch please, not now. I’ve got loads to do,” Mrs. Abernathy quipped as she instructed her daughters to their chores.

“I’ll have you know, I don’t respond well to being manipulated,” Mr. Abernathy warned setting the paper and his glasses on his lap leaning forward.

Mrs. Abernathy smiled, “I persuaded you into having another child. Don’t you think that was a good decision? After all, from that persuasion came Katniss.”

Mr. Abernathy stared at Mrs. Abernathy calculatingly as though attempting to detect a fib but saw none mirrored, and so he nodded and went back to reading his paper that had been so rudely interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Singh.

Mrs. Abernathy grinned and turned to briskly walk back to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss offered a tight grin at Mr. Singh who was currently stealing fleeting glances her way and reverting back to lowering his head as he silently shoveled food with his right hand and only paused long enough to drink water with his left. He seemed unaffected by the gentle buzz of conversation.

“Isn’t Katniss lovely, Suri?” Mrs. Abernathy asked, interrupting whatever thoughts had currently invaded his mind.

Suri smiled hesitantly and nodded, “She is.”

Mrs. Abernathy looked crestfallen, perhaps hoping for a more elaborate description of Katniss’ qualities, but she was undeterred and so she continued to lead the conversation, “So, how is your life back in the America?”

Suri thought for a moment. “It’s well enough, I suppose. I work as an engineer in a very prestigious company, and I own a condo in Los Angeles. It’s large enough to accommodate my mother and me.”

“That’s wonderful, but what happened to your father?” Mrs. Abernathy pressed on.

Mr. Abernathy coughed to get his wife’s attention but she simply ignored him.

“Papa passed away a couple years ago I’m afraid. It’s just my mother and I since I have no siblings. We do visit my cousins in Connecticut every now and then, but it’s rare and mama is getting old,” Suri replied, careful to gulp down some water before Mrs. Abernathy shot another question at him. 

‘Great, another mamma’s boy,’ thought Katniss, leaning her head on her hand and sighing.

“Oh, I’m so sorry about your father,” expressed Mrs. Abernathy, reaching over for his hand to pat it affectionately. “-but tell me, were you born here or in the U.S.?”

Katniss thought the questionnaire rather invasive but when her mother’s curiosity was peaked there was no one to pull her off the train of incessant questions. Thankfully Suri took it all in stride, “I was born in Am’rica. However, my parents insisted on instilling the values of our motherland.”

“I see, and do you live near Beverly Hills 90210?” Mrs. Abernathy asked, making it a point to ignore everyone else at the table and effectively putting Suri in a limelight that look to be unwanted.

Suri smiled and shook his head, “No,but twenty minutes down 101 Freeway and you’re in North Hollywood.”

Mrs. Abernathy gasped happily, “You hear that Katniss? He lives in Hollywood.”

“This is delicious food. Which of your lovely daughters should I thank?” wondered Suri.

Mrs. Abernathy beamed with pride, “Well it was a collective effort but Katniss was the one to prepare the main dish.”

Katniss murmured a ‘you’re welcome’ as Suri thanked her and returned to chew his food. Mrs. Abernathy flashed her eyes dangerously in her direction for not being as emotive as she was expected, but Katniss refused to heed any warning.

Octavia and Glimmer giggled obnoxiously as they passed a piece of paper from one to the other until Katniss wrenched it from their grasp and Prim’s eyes became slits of anger directed at the pair. Finch shook her head, exasperated with their antics.

Katniss unfolded the paper and saw the messy scrawls of each girl’s assessments of Surinder Singh. Katniss frowned angrily as each word expressed their intense disrespect directed at their host. Sure, he wasn’t exactly the most entertaining person her family had harbored but she would hardly call him ‘stupid’ or a ‘freak’ of any sort. He was quiet, and it was something that Katniss would normally find worth respecting, and he’d been nothing but kind towards them, despite the awkward silences and sometimes uncomfortable comments he’d made, compelled by her enthusiastic mother.

Now that Katniss thought about it, it was really her mother’s push towards Suri’s direction that made her dislike the poor fellow. It was the insistence of the pairing that irritated her, not Suri. She turned to give a disgusted look at the younger pair when the doorbell rang.

Octavia quickly stood. “I’ll get it!”

Katniss directed a more intense glare towards Glimmer as Octavia rushed to open the door. Glimmer stared back at her sister unabashedly and shrugged. She turned her face away from Katniss to ignore her as Octavia walked into the dining room followed by Mr. Mellark and Mr. Bingley both of whom looked rather embarrassed.

“Mr. Bingley!” exclaimed Mrs.Abernathy, standing to greet the visitors.

“I’m so sorry. I seem to have interrupted dinner and your guest,” Thresh apologized, looking at Suri, who looked grateful for the interruption.

Peeta leaned close to his friend’s ear and whispered, “I told you. You should’ve called before coming.”

“Shut up,” muttered Thresh under his breath, making Katniss lower her mouth to conceal her smile.

“Nonsense, you’re welcome here anytime. It’s a privilege for you to honor us with your presence,” Mrs. Abernathy declared, making her husband snort. She turned to flash her eyes in his direction as he hid his laughter with fits of coughing. She looked back at Peeta. “Mr. Mellark,” Mrs.Abernathy said eyeing the blond. His height was a matter of no consequence as she tepidly murmured, “Welcome.” She turned to look at Thresh and smiled radiantly, “Why don’t you join us for dinner?”

Thresh put his hands up shaking his head, “Thank you for the offer, but I think we’ll just get going. I should’ve called beforehand.”

“Oh, that doesn’t matter, we have plenty of room for you,” Mrs. Abernathy convinced as she pushed Thresh to the chair next to Prim, making Finch move over three seats down, “-and any friend you come with,” she said as an afterthought.

Peeta thanked Mrs. Abernathy and sat next to his friend.

Mrs.Abernathy sighed and rested her hand behind Thresh’s upper back. “Doesn’t Prim look lovely today?”

Thresh looked at Prim entranced with the beauty next to him. “Yes, she always does,” he replied softly.

Katniss thought the whole ordeal sweet if it hadn’t been for her mother constantly badgering for compliments. She looked over at Peeta, whose blue eyes were intensely magnified towards her. She fidgeted uncomfortably as he surveyed her beneath his golden lashes. His forest green jacket only served to amplify the clarity of the blue in his irises. He gave her a tight grin and sat quietly next to his friend who was fawning over a blushing Prim. He nodded to each member of her family in greeting and to Suri who looked to be enjoying his meal at last.

Thresh straightened his shoulders and smiled at Mr. Abernathy, “It’s nice to see you again, sir. I’m sorry for interrupting your meal.”

Finch carefully placed two plates before the new guests and began to serve them some biryani and juice all the while both men graciously accepted the offerings.

“It’s alright boy. We’re very glad to have some form of distraction from Mr. Surinder Singh who has been answering question after question my wife has been throwing at him,” Mr. Abernathy replied, gesturing towards Suri, who nodded gratefully. “It’s a nice change of pace.

“Haymitch!” Mrs. Abernathy gasped, scandalized.

“You’ve been interrogating this poor man for who knows how long. I was beginning to wonder if you’ve ever worked as a private investigator,” Mr. Abernathy commented, putting a fork full of biryani in his mouth and chewing.

Mrs.Abernathy blushed and huffed. She looked over at Suri and her eyes widened, “Oh my word, but I haven’t introduced you to a friend of the family. I’m terribly sorry, how positively rude of me. Mr. Bingley, Mr. Mellark this is Surinder Singh. He’s come to stay with us for a few weeks.”

Both men nodded at Suri’s direction pleasantly. “Please call me Suri,” urged Suri with a nod of his head in return.

“Now please tell us the reason for your wonderful visit,” requested Mrs. Abernathy.

Thresh gulped but forged on despite his apparent anxiety, “Well, I was, or rather we,” he pointed to Peeta and himself, “-were wondering if there was any possibility that you would allow Prim to accompany us to a resort that Peeta is planning on buying here in Goa. We of course understand if she is unable but we would truly be pleased if she could.”

“Well young man, we can’t allow Prim to accompany you without a chaperone. It would be highly improper,” Mr. Abernathy clarified.

Mrs.Abernathy nudged her husband causing him to frown at her.

Glimmer and Octavia both bounced at the opportunity, “We’ll go!” they offered.

“Absolutely not,” replied Mrs. Abernathy, making her youngest daughter's face sag dejectedly. “-but perhaps Katniss can. You’ll go, won’t you dear?

Katniss internally sighed with relief, as she nodded her head.

“Perfect!” Mrs. Abernathy said with a clap of her hands, forgetting her earlier endeavor of attempting a match between Katniss and Suri. 

After some charming conversation exchanged, mostly powered by Thresh, the guests were sitting on the couch waiting for some tea. Mr. Abernathy was about to take his place in his favorite recliner when Mrs. Abernathy called for him. He excused himself and went over to his wife who was peeking from behind the kitchen door. “Are you crazy old man? Don’t you see if Prim doesn’t go to Goa Mr. Bingley will only be distracted by whatever errands or obligations and forget to contact her,” whispered Mrs. Abernathy

“If it’s work they have to do then maybe it’s best that Prim doesn’t go,” Mr. Abernathy whispered back.

Mrs.Abernathy slapped the side of his arm gently, “No it’s not best because it’s supposed to be more of a holiday and besides, he’ll get to see her in a bikini.”

“Are you insane?” Mr. Abernathy half yelled half whispered as his wife pushed him out the door without further explanation.

Mr. Abernathy gaped at his wife and flustered about as he tried to get a hold of himself before he went back to join the guests.

“Thank you for agreeing to come with me to Goa,” Prim whispered as she warmed the milk for the tea.

Katniss smiled. “For you, anything. Also it’s a good way to avoid mama’s matchmaking,” she whispered as she placed the ginger and tea leaves on the counter.

Prim laughed as she prepared the chai serenely.

“What are you two on about?” Mrs. Abernathy asked. She smiled at Prim and ran her hand gently down her hair, “I know, you’re excited about your trip aren’t you darling?”

Prim nodded. Mrs. Abernathy turned to look at Katniss, “You, please behave. I know it’s not exactly something to look forward to considering that Mr. Mellark will be there, but I do appreciate you sacrificing yourself on your sister’s behalf.”

Katniss hardly thought a trip to Goa would be considered a sacrifice but considering that Peeta Mellark was the main invitee she guessed it wouldn’t be as much fun as she normally expected. No matter, she was determined to enjoy her trip with or without the odious Mr. Mellark. “Not to worry mama, I’ll be sure to help things along where Prim and Thresh are concerned.”

“That’s my girl,” said Mrs. Abernathy with a smile and an affectionate pat to her cheek.

Prim, Katniss, and Mrs. Abernathy all walked out to the living room, and Katniss was horrified to find Octavia and Glimmer were currently giggling and swooning like lovesick girls as they tried to explain Bollywood to Thresh and Peeta. Thresh at least had the good sense to look as though he were interested, unlike his friend who stared at the pair through boredom-filled eyes. Meanwhile, Suri sat on the sofa, silently fidgeting under the scrutinizing gaze of Mr. Abernathy, who was trying his best to make the poor man squirm. He was succeeding, and Katniss sensed her father’s enjoyment at torturing the poor man. Finch was walking down the stairs, holding her music notes as she walked over to her small piano and began to not only play the longest song in her book but to sing off key as well to their undeserving patrons.

Prim set the platter of tea on the coffee table and began to hand cups out to everyone in the room. Katniss looked at her father pleadingly and then quickly glanced at Finch, who was warbling off on her piano. Her father shrugged and continued his game until Mrs. Abernathy tugged at the back of his head discreetly. She leaned behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Octavia, Glimmer, I think that’s quite enough of Bollywood. Why don’t we change the subject?” suggested Katniss as she looked over at her mother for help.

Mrs. Abernathy smiled, “Nonsense, we should be proud of our entertainment industry, and boy is it vast. There’s much you don’t know about India, Mr. Bingley.”

‘Well, so much for that,’ thought Katniss with a huff, preferring to sit on the ground with her elbow on the coffee table, surrender creeping within her as her mother animatedly chattered on.


	4. Of Fights and Grudging Truces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers! I'm finally back and writing at the speed of light. I know I've been extremely neglectful but thankfully I'm now seeing a therapist and getting help for my mental conditions. I am getting better little by little and it will be a long and arduous process (kind of like writing) but I'm working really really hard to be on the road to recovery and to keep on pushing out some more of chapters.
> 
> Now for those of you who have been keeping up with the rest of my other stories, I'd like to let you know that I will be pushing out a new chapter of Partition sometime in late November to early December. (I know, I know. It's kind of tiring having to wait so long for new chapters but there's a good reason for it I promise.) One of the reasons being that I want to post quality chapters as opposed to posting for the sake of it. I want to know you guys are enjoying the ride as much as I’m enjoying writing it. Another reason is that I have been crazy busy lately with maid of honor duties, (One of my good friends is getting married Y'all! So happy for her.) My wedding anniversary is coming up and I’ve been busy writing a book and keeping up with my newly appointed PTO staff duties… so yeah It’s been a crazy few months! 
> 
> Which brings me to Point #2: Perhaps, Maybe will not have a new chapter until after the beginning of January. I do, however, Promise a HUGE chapter and many many surprises. For now, the only spoiler I can give is that it will touch the subject of the current situation in Puerto Rico and the devastation that has currently obliterated the Beautiful Island (Also an American Territory). The reason for my late posting is because Love In Panem is asking for donations for charities that would help Puerto Rico and it’s people who are as of now drinking poisoned water due to the lack of resources. Now I don’t usually get political, especially on this site but this is a very important subject and very near and dear to my heart. If you would like to have access to the new Chapter of Partition at an earlier time you can go to Love In Panem’s tumblr page and donate a minimum of 10.00$ and receive all the works of the many contributors that have volunteered to help raise money for the charities that are now helping the ‘Enchanting Island’ http://loveinpanem.tumblr.com. Once you’ve donated save your receipt and email it to titania522@gmail.com. 
> 
> Finally and certainly not at all the least, I would like to extend a very happy early birthday to my wonderful friend Megaaulover. The Lilo to my Stitch. My boo bear whom I love and have literally writing this entire story for. I love you sweets and I wish the happiest of birthday filled with lots of family togetherness and joy. Know that I am here to always make you laugh and maybe shank a hoe for you! (LOL) 
> 
> I would like to thank my amazing beta Norbertsmom for doing this while feeling like shit and to the always incredible Akai-echo for her beautiful banner.
> 
> Anyways, I’m sorry for rambling but I can finally say thank you to all my amazing readers who have not only been loyal but extremely kind and patient. I hope I haven’t lost too many of you and I’m sorry for taking so long. Hope you all like this new chapter and don’t forget to leave a small comment. ;) (They make my heart glow.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice and The Hunger Games do not belong to me whatsoever. They are the property of the most amazing writer, Jane Austen, and Suzanne Collins my queens! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s229.photobucket.com/user/TigerRW86/media/Bride%20and%20Fortune.png.html)  
> 

The waves crashed like muffled cymbals as the sea air wafted through her, making her chestnut tendrils dance about her face. Katniss sighed deeply and smiled at the sun setting on the horizon while she turned her face to see her sister laughing as Thresh chased her into the cold frothy edge of the sea. He’d caught her and Prim was now playfully attempting to wiggle away from his grasp as she flailed her legs about. Their mirth filled her ears, making her smile even wider. She turned back to read the rest of her chapter before the light of day disappeared altogether until she heard footsteps approaching. She placed a bookmark and closed her book turning to smile at her sister; except it wasn’t Prim.

Peeta’s cobalt eyes looked deeply into hers, catching her off guard and gifted her with a sheepish lopsided smile. “What’re you reading?”

Katniss lifted the cover to show him and shrugged.

“Hey, isn’t that the one where a girl volunteers for her sister to partake in a contest where she has to survive and fight other kids from different; I think it’s called districts. Then she ends up teaming up with a boy who’s a baker and they end up surviving and he loses his leg or something like that,” Peeta quickly summarized.

Katniss flashed her eyes and closed the book. She shook her head as she bent to return it to the tote only to take another book out.

Peeta smiled wide while Katniss turned to the first page in a huff. “And that one’s great. It’s kind of interesting when we find out that Snape loved Lily Potter so much that his Patronus morphed into her Patronus form.”

Katniss’ nose flared as she exasperatedly tried to look for a book in her tote that she thought he wouldn’t have read. She pulled out a Stephen King novel and smile triumphantly as she settled in her chaise lounge.

She sighed contently turning to the first page only to have Peeta interrupt her reading yet again. “King is an incredible writer. Turns out this poor girl had the gift of telekinesis. She ends up killing her mother once she gets back from murdering all the students and staff at the prom. They had it coming; if you ask me. They shouldn’t have taunted her so much and poured pig’s blood on her when she won Prom Queen. Even the guy who tried to help her out ended up dying.” 

“Is there anything you haven’t read?” asked Katniss incredulously. The loud snap of her book closing caused for Peeta to look at her apologetically.

“I like to read,” he answered, shrugging his shoulders and running his hand behind his neck as he gifted her with a lopsided smile.

Katniss blinked. “I see.”

“You would’ve found out if you’d have just given me a chance,” he added.

She leaned back in her chaise and scoffed. “Are you chastising me after you’ve ruined the books for me?”

“I thought you’d read them already,” Peeta defended.

“No,” Katniss clipped, shoving the book fiercely into her tote and turned to look at him, her eyes flashing. “I hadn’t read any of them.”

“Who hasn’t read Carrie or Harry Potter for that matter?” he asked.

“Me,” Katniss replied pulling the tote onto her shoulder.

Before she could walk away, Peeta reached for her hand and closed his warm fingers around her wrist instead. “Ok, I’m sorry.”

She turned to look at him annoyed. “For what?”

“I didn’t mean to ruin the books for you. I just thought you had brought something you’d have read before so that you could have more of a chance to spend time with us,” he elaborated.

Katniss raised her eyebrow and wrenched her wrist free. “Why would I ever want to spend time with you? I’m only here for my sister. If my parents hadn’t insisted on me being her chaperone I would’ve been perfectly comfortable at home reading the books that you’ve now ruined for me.”

Peeta frowned. “Oh,” he said before angrily turning to walk away from her.

Katniss took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so harsh. He did apologize after all. It was just as well. Perhaps he would cease bothering her and leave her be now that he had a reason to. She gulped and turned to stalk back to the hotel room.

***  
“What on earth did you say to Peeta?” Prim accused later that night when she walked back into the hotel room only to find her sister nodding off as a documentary played in the background.

Katniss took a breath and rubbed the fogginess of sleep off her eyes, “What?”

Prim stood before her with her hands resting on her hips and a disappointed look on her face. She was tapping her foot, which was the only sign of the deep distress and anger she was trying to temp down. Katniss knew better than to keep Prim in suspense. It wasn’t usual that one saw her angry, but once that Pandora lid was lifted it would be only a matter of time till Prim shed her niceties and unveiled a wrath filled demon that could only be quelled after much apologizing and near begging on the recipient’s part. Katniss had only seen her get to that point twice. Once when Arjun had pulled her hair for the twentieth time that day despite her warning him to stop and telling his mother what Arjun had been doing. Mrs. Patel hadn’t, unfortunately, paid much mind to Prim’s allegations. It wasn’t until Arjun had run to his mother holding a bloody nose with streaks of tears tracking down his dirt stained face that Prim had been staunchly reprimanded by both Bauji and Mama. It was rather refreshing but not at all something she wished to see much less experience.

Katniss sat up, “He ruined every single one of the books that I’d brought to read on this ridiculous vacation.”

“Ridiculous? Ridiculous is the way you handle every single moment you encounter yourself with Peeta. This trip is very important to me Katniss and you’re being extremely selfish right now,” Prim answered.

Katniss sat up even straighter, “Oh, I’m the selfish one? We’re only here because mama wants to make sure that you nab yourself a rich husband.”

“That may well be her plan but I really like Thresh. I don’t know if this, whatever it is, will last, but I do know that I’d like to at least find out. You fighting with Peeta every step of the way is not helping the situation. I know Mama’s got it in her head that I have to marry well, but if she has those plans, then shouldn’t I at least find out if I can get along with the guy?” Prim moaned.

“You like him?” Katniss whispered and Prim nodded as she sagged herself down on the bed.

Katniss stared up at the ceiling and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Prim scooted herself closer and hugged her.

Katniss wrapped her arms around her sister. “I really muddled things up, didn’t I?”

Prim leaned back and shrugged. “You could just say you’re sorry.”

“Nooooo… You know I’m not good at that,” Katniss moaned.

Prim blinked and just stared at her nonchalantly. “Well, there’s nothing else you can do.”

Katniss pouted. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you do. If you don’t, I won’t speak to you again until you do,” Prim finalized.

Katniss groaned, “Fiiiine. But only because you’re threatening me.”

“I’m not threatening you. I’m merely giving you a gentle nudge to the right decision,” Prim asserted.

Katniss snorted, “Sure you are.” She grabbed a pillow and caught a started Prim right in the face.

Prim, who hadn’t been expecting a pillow to obscure her view so rudely flashed her eyes and yelled, “Attack!” Flinging the other pillow towards a smug looking Katniss who ran shrieking in the opposite direction.  
***

It was another pleasant afternoon and Katniss had chosen to read the ruined books anyway. Peeta may have ruined some aspects but not all. She turned to see him walking towards her. She sighed and closed her book, all the while rolling her eyes. If it hadn’t been for Prim’s insistence and the fear of her wrathful devil side coming out, Katniss wouldn’t have even dared to speak to the wanker, but alas she had no choice. She turned back and beckoned a puzzled Peeta her way.

“I’m sorry,” Peeta said upon being close enough for her to see his sheepish reaction. He was again, rubbing the back of his neck and giving her that same irritating yet kind of sweet lopsided grin.

Katniss raised her eyebrows. “What?” she asked dumbly.

“I said, I was sorry. I should’ve asked you if you’ve read the books before ruining the plot for you,” Peeta tried again.

Katniss sighed. “I was going to say sorry for my reaction to you, but now you’ve ruined that too.”

“What do you mean?” Peeta appallingly backed away. “I’m over here saying that I’m sorry and again you’re arguing because you didn’t get to say it first. Are you insane?”

Katniss’ nose flared once again as she tried to maintain her composure. “I am not insane. And I wouldn’t have even said anything to you if Prim hadn’t insisted.” She groaned and began to walk away until Peeta grabbed her hand. Tingles ran through her as his warm large hands held hers firmly, preventing her from walking away again. Katniss blinked several times.

“Why is it that no matter what I do we always end up disagreeing or fighting?” Peeta whispered.

“Because you’re a pompous pain in the ass,” Katniss whispered back.

Peeta frowned as he looked at the floor and pulled her towards him. Their quickened breath intermingled as they stared into each other’s eyes. “You’re no picnic either, princess. It’s as if you have some sort of vendetta against me. Tell me what have I done to piss you off so much.”

Feeling heady with the smell of sea air mixed with Peeta’s body heat, Katniss shook her head and stumbled on her words. “No-not. I mean nothing.”

“Then why do you always find a reason to insult or disapprove of everything I ever do, have done, or ever will do?” Peeta glared at her. His blue eyes turning into merciless azurites.

Katniss tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, but he wouldn’t budge. It was as though he possessed some sort of otherworldly strength and although he wasn’t hurting her she was extremely unsettled by him simply boring into her as though he were trying to decipher her soul. She gulped and again, trying to wrestle his grasp off her she glared at him. “Let – me – go!”

Peeta shook his head. “Not until we resolve whatever it is you have against me.”

“You’re hurting me,” Katniss retorted.

Peeta’s frown disappeared only to be replaced with concern. His grasp loosened and Katniss made a show to rub her wrist even though it hadn’t even really hurt. She frowned in his direction as he stepped back.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It wasn’t my intention, really.” Peeta excused himself and turned to walk away.

He’d been barely a few paces away when Katniss called his name. He turned back to look at her. Worry creasing his forehead. “I don’t hate you,” Katniss called.

Peeta walked back listlessly. “Then what is it?”

Katniss shrugged. “I don’t really know.”

Peeta sighed. “Alright, but can we at least try to get along? If not for us, at least for Prim and Thresh. If not for them then for the sake of sanity?” Katniss bubbled with nervous laughter and Peeta looked at her as though she had gone insane.

She gasped for air as she waved her hand to wordlessly ask for a minute. Peeta, who had been standing there awkwardly shrugged as the infectious laughter afflicted him. Tears streaked their faces as their stomachs cramped in pain, making them double over and slide to the ground. Both sat on the sand looking at the horizon as the sound of their mirth mixed with the winds and crashing waves. Once Katniss had recovered some of her bearings, she looked over at Peeta who had been serenely contemplating the view before them.

“I love that color,” he murmured.

Katniss followed his gaze. “Which one?”

“Orange,” Peeta replied nodding towards the setting sun, “but this kind of orange. Soft, subtle, like the sunset.”

Katniss grin as she blinked softly. “It is beautiful.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Peeta asked turning to look at her.

Katniss blinked a few times. “That’s too much information for you to know.”

Peeta chuckled and shook his head. “If we’re going to be on a more cordial note I might as well know something about you other than you hating spoilers.”

Katniss shrugged. “For the sake of sanity, right?”

Peeta nodded calmly.

Katniss sighed. If there was any chance of survival from her mother’s infernal machinations and Prim’s threats, or nudges as she so sweetly suggested, she might as well share something about herself. Besides, Peeta knowing her favorite color was hardly dangerous. She hoped. “It’s green.”

“Huh?” Peeta leaned closer. “You said that so low I almost didn’t hear you.”

Katniss cleared her throat, “My favorite color; It’s green,” and she didn’t know why, but despite her earlier intentions of being as discreet as possible she went on, “It reminds me of the trees that cover that forest in my backyard. Bauji taught me how to scavenge and to hunt.”

Peeta’s eyebrows rose. “Interesting.”

Katniss again not understanding her newly loose tongue continued on, “He use to go hunting on his own, but I kept creeping out of my window that he thought it was useless to just have me watch him with nothing to do. Mama used to berate him for even thinking of teaching me, but we just continued until she gave up. I’m not like my sisters. I love them all, but sometimes, I feel like I don’t fit in with the proper Desi mold.”

Peeta listened intently. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“You do?” Katniss asked frowning.

Peeta nodded. “More than you can possibly imagine.” Katniss just waited for him to continue. “I was raised to be the perfect businessman who one day would take over for my father when he died, and I did, but sometimes I wish he wouldn’t have put such a burden on me. It’s not to say that I’m not grateful for the opportunity but sometimes I just… I don’t know. I just feel so stuck.”

Katniss smiled and nodded slowly. She turned to look back at the horizon for a few moments until the last rays of sunshine hid behind the skirt of the sea. Peeta was just getting up when Katniss extended her hand. “Truce?”

Peeta took her hand in his and surprised her by how easy and quickly he lifted her to her feet. “Truce,” he repeated giving a firm and comforting shake to her hand.

Katniss excused herself to go into the hotel room to change, seeing as the wind had picked up some and Peeta simply reminded her that there would be a small bonfire in about an hour. Every step that she took was accompanied with a thumping heartbeat and a muddled brain. She couldn’t decipher what had caused her to feel so unsettled.

***

The cheery embers greeted her when she walked out to join a very cozy Prim who was currently contently resting her head on Thresh’s lap. His smile came with an ease that astounded Katniss, considering the pair had known each other for less than two months. However, it pleased her to see her sister’s smile finally reach her eyes, making them shine with hope as Thresh ran his fingers absentmindedly through her soft golden tresses as he joked about.

“Hey!” Katniss waved awkwardly as she sidled her way to sit next to Peeta, who offered her a warm smile as greeting.

Prim, who had been giggling sat up, her cheeks flushed. “Thresh was just telling us about one of the many misadventures that he and Peeta had during University.”

“College,” Peeta corrected with a cough.

Prim lifted her eyebrows. “You may call it college but we call it university.” She gave him a quick smile and continued, “Anyway, more to the point, Peeta here apparently had a girl pining after him during the first year.”

Katniss looked over at Peeta, who was currently trying to avoid her gaze.

“It seems that the only thing that could disenchant her from him was if he pretended to be as dull and dumb as a bag of rocks,” Prim continued.

Peeta, who’d been quiet up until that point chimed in, “Whoa ok, first of all, it wasn’t just some crush. It was as though she was obsessed with me, and I know that sounds like I’m bragging, but you girls have to know what it’s like to get unwanted attention. Especially when you’ve done nothing to invoke it.”

Katniss, Prim, and Johanna all nodded eagerly. Katniss who’d been the subject of more than a few uncomfortable encounters with unwarranted attention from the male population looked at Peeta. “Wo what did you do? To get her to back off, I mean.”

Peeta sighed. “Well, I didn’t want to hurt her feelings by telling her how I felt.”

“Coward,” Johanna accused with a glare.

“Yes, I admit that’s true, but it’s not very easy to tell someone that you don’t like them. I mean what if she started crying? I don’t do well when women cry,” Peeta admitted.

“Meaning?” Katniss asked.

“Meaning, he just goes along with whatever the crying woman wants him to do,” Johanna drawled.

“You would know, since you’ve exploited that weakness on more than one occasion,” Peeta reminded.

Johanna shrugged. “Yet, here I am, feeling absolutely no regret.”

Peeta glared at Johanna and continued. “Anyway, Karen; her name was Karen,” he explained. “She kept on pushing and I wasn’t really interested, so I thought the best way was to be someone I knew she wouldn’t be able to stand and hope she would back away.”

Katniss looked at him expectantly.

“Well, I began to dress like a frat boy and use words like ‘hey babe’ and ‘bro’ and spoke incessantly about video games and football at the risk of boring myself to death,” Peeta explained.

“Yeah that two hour conversation about Call of Duty wasn’t exactly invigorating,” Thresh added.

“Call of Duty, what’s that?” Katniss asked.

“It’s basically a game where you play as a person who’s in the army and you kill your enemies. The object is for you to survive and lead your team to victory,” Thresh explained.

Katniss frowned even more confused. “If that’s the point then why not just join the army?”

“You can’t revive in the real world if you’re killed,” Thresh concluded.

Katniss nodded. “I see.”

Johanna scoffed. “Yeah, and using my house.”

“Our house,” coughed Thresh.

“Fine, our house,” scowled Johanna, “was the worst.”  
“I needed the favor!” defended Peeta.

“I know, but did you have to bring a dozen of your brute idiotic friends to prove a point?” Johanna asked. “You could’ve just watched Sunday night football with Thresh.

“Karen would’ve never believed me if it was just me and Thresh,” Peeta added.

“I’m sorry, am I missing something?” Katniss asked.

Prim chimed in. “Peeta invited a couple of frat guys and Karen over to watch Sunday night football. Apparently, it’s quite an event in America.”

“Yeah, needless to say I wasn’t exactly thrilled to see eight grown men painted in the stupid team colors ‘as support’ barreling their way into my living room with chips and salsa and what was the biggest platter of nachos dripping onto my coffee table. It was so loud I thought I would go crazy. It was just myself and Karen in a room full of idiots screaming at the top of their lungs whenever any player on the screen did anything and then to top it all off the beer and pizza stains that were left that day never came off,” Johanna complained.

“Oh come off it. I got you a new couch set and coffee table, didn’t I?” Peeta asked.

“You did, but I was ready to kick your ass after everything was set and done. Poor Karen was bored to tears and she and I didn’t exactly mesh,” Johanna said.

“So what happened afterwards?” Katniss asked.

“She asked to speak to me after everyone had pretty much left and said she couldn’t be around me anymore. That I wasn’t who she thought I was,” Peeta replied.

Thresh snorted. “That’s an understatement. You were practically unrecognizable. It was as though you had been possessed.”

Peeta sighed. “Yeah, well it didn’t exactly make me feel great either. I never thought she would look so disappointed. I thought the crying would have been worse, but I was wrong.”

“Well, do you know what she’s up to now?” Prim asked.

Peeta smiled. “Last I heard she was working for a law firm and doing quite well for herself.”

“Well then, I guess not dating you was the best thing for her, right?” Johanna joked.

Peeta gave her a smile accompanied by the middle finger. “Hahaha, you’re not funny Jo.”

Johanna flashed her eyes and made a gesture of catching the offered offense only to put her hand to her heart. “Gosh Peeta, you are just so sweet.”

Everyone giggled good naturedly and then Prim jostled about behind Thresh back and brought out a beautiful carved guitar. “I think music would be up for order in a time like this. I’ll play and Katniss, you can sing.”

Katniss blushed. “Oh no, that’s fine. I’m sure everyone will be fine hearing you play. Besides, you’re pretty good on your own.”

“Katniss Abernathy, you are a wonderful singer and I know my playing will only be more appreciated if you helped me out with that beautiful voice of yours. Now, don’t be a spoil sport, please?” Prim begged, and because Katniss was not immune to her sister’s wishes, she nodded.

Prim began to play softly for a few seconds until Katniss joined in. Silence engulfed the rest of the group as her voice carried them through each verse, tempo, and timbre. It wasn’t until Katniss was just about to finish that she opened her eyes only to see a tall, strange looking man standing beside Thresh and the looks of pure awe from the rest that Katniss faltered. Who was that man? He didn’t look to be a part of their group and yet oddly he seemed to fit right in. Peeta looked at her as though he were entranced until the stranger interrupted with a clap.

Everyone glanced at the stranger whose dark eyes bored into Katniss’ as he smiled and clapped. He was tall and had dark hair to match his dark features. He would even have easily passed off as one of Katniss’ cousins and yet Katniss knew that despite the many cousins and aunties that lengthened her family line, she would certainly have remembered him.

“What are you doing here, Gale?” Peeta asked his back now straight and his nose flaring.

“Well, I was just here enjoying the wonderful music,” Gale replied.

Peeta snarled. “Yeah, well why don’t you just get the hell out of here. Nobody invited you.”

Katniss, who was surveying both men noticed the tension that held Thresh and Johanna in its grasp. She couldn’t understand why and how Peeta could’ve gone from kind to a complete jerk in a matter of a few seconds. It mystified her and made her even more curious as to who Gale even was and what he meant to the rest of the group.

“It’s a free beach that for once hasn’t been bought by your family. At least not yet, that I know of,” Gale replied.

Peeta stood and faced him, murder in his eyes. His fist was balled up as though he would punch their new visitor, but Katniss could tell he was holding himself back. Thresh stood behind Peeta and put his hand on his shoulder. “Peeta it’s not even worth it,” he whispered. “And you, Gale, please leave. We don’t want any trouble.”

Gale turned to look at Katniss and winked at her. Katniss blinked a few times. Johanna who’d been rather quiet rolled her eyes while Prim looked more confused by the minute. Peeta, however, tightened his fist as Thresh tightened his grip on Peeta’s shoulder. Both men’s jaws tightened as Gale backed a couple paces away. “You should really take that stick out of your ass, Mellark. Maybe you’d be more fun.”

Peeta made a move forward, but Thresh made a grab for his other arm. Gale walked backwards with his arms held up and a mocking laugh.  
Katniss frowned, but rather than to egg on the already intense situation she looked at Prim who seemed to have been reading her thoughts when she suggested they all go back to hotel lounge. Katniss dusted the sand off herself and walked quietly back towards the hotel.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Peeta murmured.

Katniss jumped, not expecting to see him at her side.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t expect anyone to say anything. Especially after that guy came over. Who is he by the way?” Katniss asked.

Peeta shook his head. “I’m sorry you had to see that; it was unfortunate. But to answer your question, he’s nobody important.”

“Yeah but,” Katniss began.

“Katniss, please I don’t want to talk about it,” Peeta pleaded.

Katniss nodded her head and continued walking in silence.

Peeta sighed as he looked up at the dark sky. “I meant what I said though. You have a beautiful voice.”

Katniss blushed. “Thanks, Bauji always asks me to sing during the holidays. He says that every time I sing the birds stop to listen.”

“I can see why,” Peeta said.

Katniss smiled and continued to walk in awkward silence next to Peeta.

Once they’d arrived at the lounge Katniss went over to the bar man to ask for some water when Johanna stood next to her. “I’ll have an apple martini, please.” As she was waiting for the bar man to make her drink she turned to look at Katniss. “So, how are you liking the visit here so far?”

“It’s a beautiful hotel, but who was that guy at the beach today? Peeta looked so angry,” Katniss commented, mystified with the ordeal. She was curious and persistent, which only served to give ammunition for her mother’s complaints.

Johanna sighed. “That was Gale. He used to go to college with us, but he’s not really important right now and I advise you to not going around mixing with sort.”

“His sort? What do you mean?” frowned Katniss.

“I know what I just said sounds harsh, but trust me. He’s not someone you can depend on for anything,” Johanna said as the bartender handed her the martini.

Katniss looked at Johanna for any sign of lying but none was forthcoming. It grated on her nerves that someone would dare to tell her who to hang out with. “I can safely say that it’ll be up to me to make that assessment and I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell me what to do.”

Johanna’s eyes flashed for a second. She raised her glass as goodbye and walked away silently as Katniss walked back to the group, bottle of water in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys liked the story and if you could help out a poor writer with some reviews, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
